The Thieves Guild - Saiyuri the Dragonborn
by LadyRin999
Summary: Months after the dragon crisis and the civil war, Saiyuri goes into hiding, avoiding her path as the Dragonborn. A red haired thief convinces her to join the Thieves Guild. But will that be enough protection? Within the guild an omen from the past begins to grow, and she must help decipher it. Will she make the same mistakes like before? Rated M: Violence, sex, swearing.
1. Red Haired Thief

**Chapter 1: Red Haired Thief**

It's been two months since I left Whiterun and the Companions. I've been traveling and resting in cities and small town, all around in a cycle. None of the people thought twice of whom I was, none of them suspect a thing about me. Not even one person came up to me for questioning. The rumor spread quickly across Skyrim about the Dragonborn was nowhere to be found. Some of the people thought she was dead, and there are some who claim to seen her alive somewhere.

It's hard for me to avoid the talk about it. I do not regret that I'm in hiding, yet I know the people do need me from time to time. I do give them the help, but I only try to give them that help whenever I can, and at the same time not to make it obvious.

I manage to make it to the Rift area before the sun was going to set into the dark. I traveled on foot down the road that leads to the city Riften. All I know about this place, its home to the Thieves Guild according to the ones that live here. I really don't care much of what the guild is doing in this town, as long as none of them bother me. I just need a place to stay in for a few days.

I approached up to the entrance of the city, but those two guards were outside again. I remember them six months ago from the last time I was here. They tried to shake me down over a visitor's tax payment, which I could tell was a scam. I refused to pay their game, and got inside without giving up any septims.

I gave one guard to my left a look. "Not going to shake me down for entering this time?" I asked.

The guard looked at me and remembered my face. He hesitates to respond. "No of course not, you can go right in." He opens up the gate for me. I gave him a sarcastic frown.

I counted out fifty coins out of my coin purse and pass it to the female Argonian on the counter.

"That's fifty, I'm staying for five days here." I said to her.

"5 days?" The female Argonian snarled at me as if I was insane. "You know others may need to stay as well. You can't hold the room that long."

I smirked. "What if I pay double?" I handed her fifty more coins to her.

She said nothing to me after that. I guess she accepted the offer and now I can stay here for five days like I said I would.

I turned around quickly and headed up stairs to the rooms after she gave me the key to the room.

"That was a lot of coin you put down just for one night."

A man's voice scared me catching my attention quickly before I could even open the door. I turned around and there was Nord. He had fiery red hair and precious green eyes. He was also wearing a really nice and formal light blue outfit. Also to mention his voice was so soft and calm, unlike any other man's voice I've heard before, but his sounded seducing.

"I'm staying for five days to correct you." I said to him.

"What brings you back here after six months that makes you decided to stay for only five days?" He asked me.

Did he just mention six months? "How do you—"

"I've seen you before. May I refresh your memory? Those two so called guards outside, were willing to help me on a couple of shakedowns at the gate entrance."

My eyes widen with surprise. "So it was you? That was your shakedown?" I snapped at him.

"Yes it was, and you exposed them."

"Well, sorry that I've ruined your little game." I turned around and unlocked the door to the room. I also heard the Nord let out a small chuckle.

"No need to apologize, I was actually impressed that day." He kept on talking to me.

"Really, well that shows you I'm not stupid when it comes to thieves."

Yes, I did mention the word thieves and made sure it stood out to him. I had a feeling this man in front of me is one. He's a thief alright.

I opened the door to the room and took a step inside, but the red haired Nord comes through the room with me. I blocked the passage from him. By the gods, he's much too close to me it's pissing me off.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Mind what, lass?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is he calling me _lass_? "Look Nord, I don't know you, but I think our conversation is done."

He looks down at me and stares at my necklace I was wearing. "That's a beautiful necklace."

I didn't know whether I should thank him for the compliment or not. This is getting annoying and I'm very tired. I just want him to stop talking to me.

"So are you going to tell me why are you back here?" He asked me.

"I don't think it's any of your business." I said. "And if you don't mind, you're invading my space." I shut the door close on him.

After a few minutes with the encounter with the red haired Nord, I undressed and wore my sleeping clothes and made myself comfortable in the room. I lay down on the bed trying to get some sleep for the day.

I thought to myself, what was that man's interest with me. I also notice that jagged scar on his cheek, I wondered to myself how he got that. Flirting with a woman or an encounter with a foe maybe? Also, that irresistible accent of his makes me wonder if he's faking it or that's the way he actually speaks. He must have some really good skill in speech craft, a very nice way to immediately win a woman's heart with such charm in a voice like that. Oh by the gods, why am I thinking of that! Of course that's what he was trying to do with me!

I was deep in my sleep for a few hours. I heard some movement in back of me, someone is in here. I feel the presence of a person in the room. The door was locked I made sure of it. Then I heard it again, but very faint. I made myself calm and my right hand that was nearest to the dagger that I kept under the pillow, I slowly reached for it.

I grabbed it and unsheathe it. I quickly got up from the bed sheets and lashed out on the encounter in the dark. I caught him and quickly climbed onto his back, I held him down tightly on the floor with my blade against his neck. I turned him around, but then he takes out a dagger of his own holding it to my neck as well.

I removed his leather hood. Oh gods, it's him from earlier. This time he was wearing leather armor with many pockets, which looks more like armor for a thief.

"I've told you, I'm not stupid with thieves." I said to him.

"I believe you now." He said back to me with a chuckle. I really didn't think it was funny. This Nord is playing with me, I know it.

"Should I report you to the guards?" I threaten him.

"You can report me if you want to, but that's not going to easily stop me, lass."

"Whatever thief! I know you have something that belongs to me."

He laughed again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So a thief breaks into a room in the night and steals nothing? Give it back to me." I command him and slightly pushed the blade closer to his skin.

"I can't give it back to you unless the both of us calmly put away our weapons."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I took my blade away from his neck, and so did he. We both got up to our feet and faced each other. I waited for him to give my necklace back. He reached for one of his pockets at his side and gave it back to me in my hand. I believe there wasn't anything else he has that's mine.

"Still going to report me?" He asked me.

"No. I think I'll let you go." I opened the door for him to leave. "A reminder, thief. Never try to steal from the Dragonborn."

**_Well I'm FINALLY putting my fanficiton account to use!_**

**_For Tumblr users, feel free to follow my Skyrim blog on Tumblr for more chapters, screenshots, and other possible small stories of mine. I'm usually there often and I update my fan fiction on there first: _****saiyurithedragonborn**


	2. A Silver Ring

**Chapter 2: A Silver Ring**

It has been two days. I haven't seen the red haired thief trying to sneak up on me since that one night. That was the second time someone has made an attempt to steal my mother's necklace from me. He probably learned his lesson that it was a bad idea to try to steal from me, and I guess he'll back off for a while knowing that I'm actually the Dragonborn. I wonder if he does believe that I am.

There were a few rumors going around about the Thieves Guild. It seems like something was going on within the guild itself. I heard someone mention in a conversation the other day that members were going from shop to shop in Riften, asking for payments they actually owe. They said it's been changing in sort of a bad way. I don't know how or why.

I came across this house that was located at the corner of Riften. It even had a gardening area, but there were no crops growing. Though, it seems there wasn't anyone living there. I guess no one has yet to buy the place. It seems like a good place for me to stay for as long I'm not totally bothered or worst, to be found out.

"It's a nice house." That Nord again, his voice is very unforgettable. "I took a tour inside a few days ago, after the family moved out."

He walks close to me to my right and I looked up at him. I'm guessing what he meant by _tour_ he probably broke inside the house and did the tour himself.

"The Jarl of Riften is willing to sell it to someone, unless she gets to know them very well first."

"Why are you bothering me again?" I asked.

"I was thinking of something I can do for you. It took me two days to think hard about it, ever since that night."

I laughed a little. "What are you on about? You must be really upset that I caught you a second time."

"If I were upset, I would have wanted to slit your throat that day. But that's not the way I work in my organization."

"Then what is it you're trying to offer me?"

"It's seems like you're getting short on coin, are you?" He asked me.

"I don't think my wealth is any of your business," I snapped.

He got closer to me. "Oh that's where you're wrong. Wealth is my business. Maybe you should work with me."

"Work with you?" I laughed, gods is he joking with me? "No, you're mistaken. I'm not a thief."

"Of course you are."

Maybe I should be honest. "Well, I have done some sneaky things here and there before, but that's not what I'm all about, you know."

"Are you sure about that, lass?"

I rolled my eyes and avoided contact with his. I could feel him taunting me with this.

"I'll tell you that I'm certainly sure that the Dragonborn is a thief. The Thalmor Embassy, does that ring something to you?"

My jaw drop and I stared back at him. That was about over six months ago. I was smuggled in the Thalmor Embassy when they were hosting a party. I was only doing it for Delphine because she had a theory that the Thalmor knew something about the dragon crisis. Turns out, they weren't involved. I went through Elenwen's office and found out they were looking for another Blades member named Esburn. That's how I found and saved him by getting him out of Riften.

I actually didn't come out of the building empty handed though. I've stolen a few valuables in the safe and other useful things lying around, and I've also killed.

"You've been digging up info on me."

"That's very impressive how you got into that place. A few thieves have tried before, but sadly they didn't make it out alive. The only thing I should let slide was that you've killed a few Thalmor guards, but they needed to be rid from Skyrim anyway."

"I was only trying to protect myself." I said.

"If you join me, you will have more protection, more septims, and even a place to stay."

I paused before I could say anything. I don't think I should really take this offer. It's not that I don't believe him. I actually do, I just don't trust him.

"That's a nice offer, but I rather be on my own."

I read the disappointment expression on the thief's face. "Come on lass, you're trying my patience!"

"That's too bad."

"I'll give you until the day you leave. If you're still interested, come find me in the market. If not, you can go on and leave."

"Why should I trust a man, that is a thief, I recently met?" I asked.

"You'll find out why, if you accept my offer." The thief finally goes off and walks to the market.

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Later…<em>

I don't know why, but I kept thinking about the conversation over and over. The red haired thief had to be serious about the offer he presented me. He gave me until this day to decide.

It was time for me to leave. Alright, maybe it was a bad idea to put down more coins to stay this long, and I also need three meals a day. I'm very low now. I thought maybe there was a chance a bandit could try to attack me on the road, and I can slay him—take his armor and weapons to sell. Or maybe not. I should try something new.

I've finished packing up everything and went outside. I remembered from our last conversation, he told me to meet him in the market place. I wondered through the market place and manage to find a stand that seemed to be no one occupying at the moment. There were four large pink bottles displayed at the side, which made me wonder what kind of healing potions they were. I glared at the description on one of the bottles.

_Falmer Blood Elixir_. I laughed. This was some kind of joke.

"Glad to see you finally came to your senses." He noticed me behind him right away. Gods, he's clever than I thought. "Ready to make some coin?"

"I'll play your game." I said to him.

I watch the red haired thief's face grew into a smile and this twinkle in his green eyes. I had a smile of my own coming on, but I forced myself to hold it back. Why was that happening?

"I never got your name."

"It's Brynjolf. And yours, lass?"

"Saiyuri." I thought maybe he would stop calling me _lass_. "So where to start?"

"I have a client that wants someone here to be put out of business permanently." Brynjolf said to me.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Simple. I'm going cause a distraction at my stand. You are going to steal a ring from the Argonian, Madesi. He's the one who sells jewelry in his stand. Once you have the ring, planted in the Dunmer, Brand-Shei's pocket. His stand is across from mine."

"We're putting the Dunmer out of business by setting him up?"

"Exactly." Brynjolf smiled. "And one other thing, make sure you're not caught."

"That sounds easy enough." But really, it doesn't seem hard at all. I really didn't care much doing it for the money. I just want to get my foot in the door of this organization and see what it's all about. Maybe even use it to hide from the world a bit longer.

"I'm ready you are, just give the word."

I nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. Wait until I start the distraction, and then show me what you're made of."

I wondered away from Brynjolf's stand, keeping my distance only to make sure I can see him clearly when I know he's going to begin his distraction.

"I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!" Brynjolf's voice caught a few people's attention in the market. Their conversations ended and their heads turned to him. "You need to hear this."

I watch the people walk over to him with mixed expressions of frowning and annoyance. It seems like this wasn't the only time he's done a scam, and these people were probably familiar with him very well. Madesi left his stand as he caught the attention. Perfect.

"Come on Brynjolf, what is it this time?" Brand-Shei asked. He sat down on one of the wooden boxes next to his stand.

"Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity , and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water," Madesi said.

"That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing." Brynjolf picks up one of those pink bottles and held it up to show the people. "Lads and lasses, I give you Falmer Blood Elixir!"

I made sure the guards weren't around first and sneak myself down at Madesi's stand. Good, no one was watching. I took out one picklock of mind and started to work on the small door that was on the bottom.

"Oh come on! Are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brand-Shei asked.

"The one and only. Mystical beings who lived in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins."

I finally got the door open, and the strong box was inside. I worked the lock quickly and manage to open it and took out the silver ring. Brand-Shei was still sitting down where he is, and Madesi was unaware of me. I moved myself over in the back of the crowd, remaining unknown and unseen as I make my way to Brand-Shei's stand and hid behind it. I just need to get a little close to him.

"How did you get that then? No one's seen them in years!" Madesi was probably not following through Brynjolf's so called elixir.

"My sources must remain secret for their own protection but I can promise the contents are genuine."

_Genuine_ huh? I thought.

"One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life, or perhaps limitless power could be yours!"

"How much does it cost?" Brand-Shei asked.

"Only twenty spetims each! Hurry before my supply is gone."

I dropped the ring into one of Brand-Shei's pockets. That was just perfect how everything went. I made my way in between the crowd and gave Brynjolf a sign that it's been done. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes again.

"Well, I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy." Brynjolf called.

During that little time he had, I saw him only sell three of those elixirs. Gods, people really buy shit from him? I can't believe it, he is such a con artist.


	3. The Welcoming

**Chapter 3: The Welcoming**

"Looks like I've chose the right person for the job." Brynjolf hands me a small purse full of septims. "And your payment."

I smiled at him after I accepted the payment. "So what happens now?" I asked.

"I think you're ready to fit into our organization."

"Really, already?" Is he really serious? He wants me to go in so quickly.

There was a commotion beginning at Brand-Shei stand. A few guards were surrounding the Dunmer with their weapons ready, and Madesi comes right in with an angry face. I guess they caught him. Brynjolf and I turned our eyes away from the situation pretending we didn't notice what was going on

"We'll talk more later." Brynjolf starts to walk away from the stand after he was done, and then I caught up to him.

"But can we talk here?"

"The walls have ears. We'll talk more once you can find where we are."

"Where do I find this place?"

"What is it with you and all of these questions?" He got annoyed. "I believe you have been through there before, lass."

Been there before? I still didn't understand what he meant by that. "Just tell me…"

"It's under your feet, follow the smell."

Under my feet… wait I think I know the place he's talking about. Now I remember from six months ago. When I went searching for the crazy old Blades person named Esbern. The Ragged Flagon, that's what the place was called. I didn't have a clue first if it was an actual bar and it made me wonder why this one was different from all the others.

I turned around, but Brynjolf suddenly vanished. By the gods, that sneaky thief. He's too good, at least for now.

* * *

><p>The entrance through the sewers was still open, and even the bodies of the sick men that were down here are gone. The first time I went here, a few bandits tried to kill me. I wasn't having that. I made it through once again and found the Ragged Flaggon. Gods, this place looks like crap. There were just boxes and junk lying around the walls of the room. In the center was the bar and seating area.<p>

Brynjolf was sitting down at one of the tables drinking mead from a tankard, and this time was in his armor. Well, he went off on me and changed pretty quick to look the part, I thought. I walked up to him, and he didn't even have to look up to notice it was me.

"Well well, color me impressed." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, it wasn't too hard. I just forgot that I've been here before." I sat down on the chair that was in front of him. "So… I heard some rumors about your guild. Word is that your outfit isn't doing too well, is that true?" I asked.

"We've run into a few patched lately. Tell you what, you keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"May I ask you something, lass?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"So what makes the Dragonborn interested in working with the Thieves Guild?"

I shrugged. "Something new for a change I guess. Why does it bother you?"

"Of course not, I'm just only curious about what changed your mind."

"I didn't think you'd believe me when I told you that night you tried to steal from me." I said.

"I already knew before that night."

I stayed silent. He's much too clever, especially with information.

"You even taught me a lesson which I didn't expect."

"Is that why you chose me for the offer?" I asked.

"Before you, there were none that could even catch a thief like me. You were the first."

I laughed a little. "Oh come on, I'm not really that special. But I am flattered."

"So are you serious about this, lass? You want to put aside your duties as Dragonborn and work with us?"

"I would have to say that is my only choice, and I feel like I need to." I paused. "Also. Just between the both of us. You cannot tell the others who I'm really am."

"Still hiding from your destiny, why is that lass?"

I sighed. "Maybe another time I'll tell you. Now getting back on track, what's next?"

"How about following me and I'll show you what we're all about."

Brynjolf and I walked back to the Flaggon and he took me to another path way that was right next to room. He opens up the closet which turned into a hidden door leading to another door. It was basically a secret door, probably to another part of the Thieves Guild hideout I assumed.

We walked into a larger room. This place was deep under the grounds of Riften's market place, judging from the sky opening from the ceiling in the center of the room. There were beds all around and a few chests with belongings. There were a couple of thieves walking around, and talking to one another, and one was an archer practicing his archery on a dummy full of arrows. What caught my attention were these two large doors that seem to be difficult to open, or maybe not to open at all. I just assumed and wondered what was so secretive that's inside that room.

At the desk was an older male Breton, maybe somewhere in the mid 40s'. He was looking through some paper work with this stern face as if he was trying to figure out something he was looking at. He must be the head of the guild.

"Mercer, this is the one I was talking about." Brynjolf told him, though the man didn't look up at him, he was still busy writing with the ink and feather, recording some kind of notes in his book. Mercer finally looked up at him, and then laid eyes on me. He didn't seem happy from his expression, unless that's how he always looks like naturally.

"This better not be another waste of the guild's resources, Brynjolf." Mercer stopped writing, and crossed his arms while he looked at me. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. Do debates, no discussions… you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

The way Mercer sounded after the last sentence, was a bit stern and loud enough for my ears to ring, it was unnecessary to talk to me at that tone.

I shook my head. "I understand."

"Good, I think it's time we put your expertise to the test."

"But wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." Brynjolf jumps into the conversation as if something was wrong.

"You claim this recruit possesses the aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it."

"What's Goldenglow?" I asked.

"Goldenglow Estate is crucially important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. I'll let Brynjolf fill you in with the details."

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf asked him.

"Hmm. Oh yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."

Brynjolf and I walked away from Mercer. The guy just went back to his paper work with that same angry look.

"Is he always like that, the Guild Master?" I asked Brynjolf in a whisper.

"Not always, but he'll adjust to you over some time." He answered. "So welcome to the family, lass. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me."

"So tell me about the Goldenglow job."

"Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm, they raise the wretched things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth. The estate brought in a mountain of gold for the guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. The out of the clear blue, Aringoth stopped sending us our cut. Mercer was… well, angry to put it kindly."

"Where do I come in on this?"

"We need to you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house. But there is a catch.

"What is it?"

The catch is, you cannot burn the whole place to the ground. The client will be furious if you did that."

"Alright, that makes sense." I said.

"Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients."

"What about Aringoth?"

"Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive, but if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill him. The guild has a lot of riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking it up."

"You said you sent someone there before, what happened?"

"We sent in Vex, and we found out that he hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place."

That was strange to me. "Mercenaries? Not Riften guards?"

"Aye, Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island. In fact she barely made it out alive. You should talk to her about it before you go."

"Alright I'll do that. I'll head out there tonight." I said.

"All eyes are on you, lass. Don't disappoint us."


	4. Goldenglow Estate

**Chapter 4: Goldenglow Estate**

"Welcome to the cozy little family." Tonillia said to me. "So you must be the new recruit."

I nodded. "Yeah I am."

Tonillia reaches one of the sack bags behind her for a moment and pulls out the light armor gear. "Here you go." She hands me over the armor and the rest of the set, gloves boots and hood. "See if that fits you, let me know if you happen to get it messed up, you can get a new one."

"Thanks." I sort of smiled.

I took the armor and placed it under my arm to keep everything together. I was thinking I should go and put this on in a place where there are no people around.

As I was walking though, I over hear Delvin the bald older looking Nord talking to Vex, the young long blonde Imperial having a conversation at the bar table. The female I heard sounded pretty pissed off about something.

"Ugh!" Vex spat. "I was so close too! And this bastard came out of nowhere with his sword, just when I was about to open up the back door."

"Damn, he got you good in the shoulder." Delvin said.

"There are a lot of mercenaries protecting that place. I bet the elf had called in more of them since I've almost got inside the bloody."

"Are you talking about Goldenglow?" I asked, and also jumped into the conversation with them.

Vex nodded. "I was just there a day ago."

"Sounds like you had a rough time sneaking in." I said raising my brow at her.

"This usually never happens, because I'm the best infiltrator in this guild." She walked up to me, close to my face with a stern expression. "And if you think you're here to replace that, you're dead wrong."

That was pretty and very welcoming. In fact, I have no interest or planning on replacing anyone's position. I stand alone, and I am myself. Vex, this woman seems like one of the stuck ups here, so far what I can tell.

"Seems like you've been here a while." I said. "Well I think you don't have to worry much about me, you can keep your little title. I think that can make you happy." I said with a sarcastic look to her.

Vex gave me another glaring look.

"Making friends already, lass?" Brynjolf stepped between us, we went silent. He nearly scared me, I thought I was in trouble for talking back.

Vex cleared her throat as we stood silent as he glared at the both of us, making sure it doesn't end up as a fight.

"She's only going to ask you how you got through there, Vex." Brynjolf said to her. "She's going to get the job done."

He really didn't need to stand up and talk for me, though I was kind of glad he did.

Vex rolled her eyes. "Well there's a sewer in the grounds there, that's how I got in half way. It should be still open."

"I guess I'll try that."

* * *

><p>I waited until it was night to get started. Goldenglow Estate was on a small island not too far from Riften. I walked the path leading there carefully, making sure there wasn't anyone following my tracks. The front gate to the estate was sealed up good. I could pick the lock if I want to, but that would only alert the mercenaries skulking around the area.<p>

Brynjolf told me that three of the bee hives need to be burn down. I'm thinking I should do that first. Maybe the fire will get the mercenaries' attention and they'll freaking out and try to put the fires out. While they're busying doing that, I'll quickly get to the hidden passage that Vex told me about.

I spotted one of them passing by the gate, and I quickly hid myself from his sight. Shit, he must have heard my footsteps. I waited until he was gone, and then I moved down tracing the path around the edges of the island. I sneaked slowly ever so carefully. Hopefully I don't slip and fall into the water.

It took a while until I finally found the spot where they kept the bee hives. There were about five or six of these large hives with live bees still inside them. I climbed over the fence and made it inside the estate grounds. So I have to set only three on fire without burning down everything, easy enough for a Dragonborn.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The fire set at least three of the hives on fire perfectly than I expected. I quickly ran off to the side making sure I wasn't seen in the action. Then I heard one man calling out to the others that there has been a fire. More of the mercenaries came running towards the scene, as I try to make my way to the hidden passage. They're distracted by putting out the fire. I heard one of them commanded to search the area and find the culprit. I guess that's a sign that I better hurry.

I came across the hidden door that leads to the underground entrance. I lifted up the latch, it was still open as Vex said. I jumped down inside almost hurting myself with that misstep, I nearly feel on the ground into that dirty water. Oh gods, it was horrible down here, and dead skeevers lying all over the place.

Down towards the end of the tunnel was a ladder leading up to another door shaft. That must be the way into the house. I opened it just a little to take a peak if there was anyone around, until then I heard footsteps ruffling around.

"Hey!"

I heard a man's voice calling out which scared the shit out of me. Fuck, he saw me. I turned around, and he was already running towards me with his sword ready to take a swing. I took one of my daggers and throw it to his neck and got him just before he could have killed me with the blade. He fell on the back hitting the floor. I won't have to worry about getting cut out of the group for that one. Killing the mercenaries wouldn't matter. In fact I'm only trying to protect myself and get the job done.

He has to be hiding somewhere upstairs, I thought. One my way up the stairs to the second floor, I heard a few men, probably about two of them walking around. The hall way was too narrow. It looks like I'm going to have to take them out one at a time.

The first one was directly in my sight about thirty feet away standing in guard position. He still hasn't notice me yet down the hall. I reached for my bow and draw out an arrow. I took him down hitting the arrow into his upper chest where the armor wasn't protecting him. I sneaked down the hallway and made a turn to the left and took the other man down as well. I think it should be the last of them here, for now. The dead bodied might alert more mercenaries to search the place for me, but I should be out of here before that happens.

I opened up the door to the master bedroom. A Dunmer in fancy rich clothes was down on his knees as if he was hiding from danger. He startled in fear once he saw me walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Aringoth yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"I just need the key to the safe." I said to him calmly.

"Fine, here take it." Aringoth hands me the key in my hand. "Once the new owner finds out I gave in, I'm good as dead anyway."

My eyes widen at him. "New owner? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've said too much. I gave you what you came for, now go! Leave me in peace!" He yelled.

I stared at him very suspiciously. Alright, maybe I should get out of here before more of the mercenaries find me here. At least Aringoth cooperated with me and gave me the key to the safe. He was lucky I didn't have to kill him. I rather leave the killing of him to someone else that finds out he fucked up.

I ran out of the room and made it downstairs. Shit, I heard more mercenaries running upstairs where Aringoth is, but they've already missed me. I picked the lock to the basement and enter through. As I manage to get to through the next small rooms, I finally found the safe I was looking for. I opened it up, taking out the bag of septims first and then I found some letter with a broken seal, which had to mean it was already read. I had to take a closer look at it.

Oh gods, he wasn't kidding. That bastard sold the business. There was also this odd symbol on the bottom of the letter. I had no idea what it means. I looked all over the letter but didn't seem to find the buyer's name.

This is serious news that I have to give back to Brynjolf and Mercer to see. I have a feeling that their reactions aren't going to be very happy about it.

* * *

><p>I made it back to the Ragged Flagon. A couple of thieves were still awake at this time of the night. I heard Delvin, Tonillia and Vekel talking together at the bar stand. All I heard was laughing, but I really didn't know what about.<p>

Delvin's eyes widen at me with shock. "Gods, you're back!" He laughs. "We were starting to make bets that you wouldn't make it."

I smiled a little. Ha, how funny they're already beginning to doubt my abilities.

"Where's Brynjolf?" I asked. "I need to talk to him, and tell him the job has been done."

"He's in the cistern room, in fact I think he's still waiting on your return."

I went through the hidden door to the cistern room. Brynjolf was standing around Mercer's desk looking through the same paper work that Mercer was reviewing before, except he wasn't around this time.

"Word on the street is Goldenglow has been hit." Brynjolf mentioned to me with a smile. "Good job, lass."

I smirked back at him. "I found something in the safe." I handed him the letter.

"Let me take a look what you found." He reads the letter quick and his expressions changes into a frown. I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He hissed.

I had to agree with his comment. "I was just about to ask the same thing."

"He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of the deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only this parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?"

I looked at it with him at his side, and I shook my head. "I wish I knew."

"Blast. Well, I'll check with my sources and speak to Mercer."

"What's next on the agenda?" I asked.

"I might have something for you. I'll wake you up in the morning to get ready."

I took a quick bath outside and headed back down in the cistern room. Most of the beds were taken and the thieves were deep in their sleeps, but I manage to find one bed available. I took that bed and dropped my body down on it. I'm still wondering about what's actually going on in the guild and why they're getting cut short on coin. I can already see it happening. Goldenglow has been sold and the guild lost out. Brynjolf told me to leave the worries to him, and I should do the jobs. But I can't do that. I feel something is wrong here.


	5. Meeting With Maven

**Chapter 5: Meeting With Maven**

I was sleeping soundly on the bed. Then I felt someone near me, shaking my shoulder interrupting a dream I was having. I woke up and saw that Brynjolf was the one that was waking me. I heard his soft voice.

"Lass, it's time to wake up." He said softly.

I turned my head around to see if anyone else was awake, but everyone was still sleeping. Maybe it was still night time. The vision in my eyes still blurry from sleeping. I had the urge of not wanting to get out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 4 in the morning." He replied.

"That's a bit early to wake me up." I laughed a little, while I dropped my head down back on the pillow, as if I was going back to sleep.

"Lass, come on." He patted my forearm. "We have to get something important done."

I sighed and opened eyes again. "What now?"

"First, Maven Black-Briar wants to talk to us, right now."

My eyes widen at him. "Right now?" I just thought it was so early.

"Aye, now come on you have to get ready." Brynjolf ordered me and leaves my bedside. "I'll be waiting for you at Bee and Barb."

* * *

><p>I got up trying to get myself out of sleep mode. It took me a couple minutes to get into my light leather guild armor and straighten out my hair. There wasn't any time to bathe though, but that can wait. I made it outside quickly to meet Brynjolf at the Inn as he told me to.<p>

"Am I late?" I asked him.

Brynjolf shook his head. "No, we're just in time. Let's go inside, she's waiting on us."

We entered inside the Inn. It was quiet in here for the morning. We went up stairs into the hall of where the rooms were. There was a young looking Nord woman in fine clothing and black hair neatly braided.

"So you're the one." Maven said to me. She didn't seem impressed by my looks, not that I cared if she did, or not. I didn't have to comment that back. "You don't look so impressive. Brynjolf, why do always show me someone with no backbone and no determination?

I really didn't know how to react. This woman really pushed it, that's like judging a book from its cover. If only this woman knew at first who I really was. Maybe I'll point that out sometime later.

I cleared my throat a little. "You won't have a problem with me." I said.

"Is that confidence?" Maven asked.

"No, it's the right deal I'd like to put it." I stated.

"Watch your tongue. I'll remind you, your little guild is more than lucky to have protection thanks to my support."

So it's all clear to me now. Maven is on the Thieves Guild side, so they'll have total protection in the city.

"You support the guild?" I asked.

"Black-Briar family has always been allied with The guild. Out connections with the Empire and within Skyrim makes a perfect fit. I dare say the Guild owes its survival as much to my family as it does to its own people"

"That's impressive." I had to compliment a little. "Back on track. We're here, so what's our task?"

"This is an important job. I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how the manage to get the place up and running so quickly."

"Where do we begin?" Brynjolf asked her.

"You're going to Whiterun. Mallus Maccius will be in the Bannered Mare. He will fill you in all the details. It's where the job will be done."

"So who runs the show at Honningbrew?" I asked.

Maven rolled her eyes. "Some layabout named Sabjorn. Been a thorn in my side for the past few years."

"Ouch," My sarcastic comment. "Seems like more than just a friendly competition."

She sighs. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret letting Sabjorn get as far as he did. In only a few years short, he taken bile he calls mead into the market, and a chunk of my profits with it! I can't imagine where he found the gold to take it to the market so quickly.

"So if we get rid of him, he'll be no longer a threat?" Brynjolf pointed it out before I could say it. Here I thought my mind was the only one that thinks fast, even for a thief like himself.

"Exactly." Maven nods with agreement. "With him in prison, his business will be forced to close down."

"Why strike now?" I asked, clearly she's been at it with this guy for a few years like she mentioned.

"Remember the Goldenglow Estate job? Well it interrupted the supply of honey I need to make my mead. Sabjorn could use this interruption to his advantage and collect a larger share of the market. I can't have that."

"Looks like we'll have to react quickly to this." Brynjolf said.

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

He looks back at me. "We'll be heading to Whiterun together. Pack what you need, and don't worry I've got a horse for you."

I nodded with a smile. "You didn't have to."

"It's a long way, lass."

"I know that." I walked a head of him exiting out the door before him. "I'll meet you at the stables when I'm ready."

I'm just very curious why Brynjolf decided to go with me on this job. I'm guessing it's either the guild is driving him crazy or he just want to familiarize himself with me. I did tell him the other day I don't want him to mention about me being the Dragonborn, and never to bring it up around me when we're in the guild. If that's the case, then I don't mind.

To be honest, I'm actually curious about his side story too. What made a Nord with a soft voice like that want to be a thief? He seems so young to be second in command for a guild. Here I am, day dreaming again about this man. I mean who knows, maybe he does the same with me.


	6. Conversation

**Chapter 6: Conversation**

I quickly gathered some my weapons and other things I may need on the way to Whiterun. I went outside and saw that Brynjolf was already at the Riften stables. Next to him were two horses he had for the both of us to travel for the two days we'll be gone to get this job done for Maven.

It's a shame, I used to have a horse of my own, but sadly the Thalmor killed him when they made an attempt to capture me months ago. There was something about the two horses I noticed. I have seen them before in another city, a long while ago. One brown was named Kirra, and the white one named Lilac. I knew about their names because I asked the stables owner in Windhelm.

I stroked Lilac's white neck and forehead just to greet her. I kept staring at both horses because I could deeply tell Brynjolf didn't really pay for them. It was like I've told him before, I'm not stupid with thieves. I read them very quickly.

"What is it, lass?" Brynjolf came up to me.

"These horses are stolen." I said.

Brynjolf gave me a surprised stare that I figured it out. "How do you know they are?"

"You wouldn't seem to be the type of thief to spend four thousand septims on two steeds just to get across Skyrim for only a few days. Also, I've seen these steeds before. They're from Windhelm's stables."

He laughed at me. "You are a clever lass, more than I thought."

"I hope you paid the stables owner to keep his mouth shut about it." I mention.

"Don't worry, I did."

"And you better return them to Windhelm after we're done." He gave me a look thinking if I was actually serious what I said about returning the horses. I just hope he doesn't complain about it to me. Oh he better not. I'm Dragonborn, I'd kick his ass if I have to. "Don't give me that look."

"Returning?" Brynjolf chuckled. "That's something I don't normally do, lass.

"Remember what I am, Brynjolf. I could easily have a sword fight with you if I have to, and maybe do something to you that is even more harmful, but I promise it won't kill you."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

I smiled. "I would say it's both."

* * *

><p>When I heard this job from Maven was going to be back in Whiterun, I felt like my stomach was stabbed. Returning to this hold had me on many concerns. I just hope this turns out well for me. I just don't want anyone there that knows who I am to see me. The Dragonborn is still currently in hiding, and I'm going to keep it that way.<p>

Brynjolf and I made a stop half way when the sun began to set outside. We've traveled enough for the day and the horses do need a break for the night, and so do we.

I was wondering if we had any food with us. Stupid me, I had forgotten to take some fresh food from the Cistern room. Right now, my stomach is yelling at me for hours without any food.

"Please tell me you brought food with you." I called out to Brynjolf when I laid out the bed rolls.

Brynjolf turned his attention to me. "I did, take what you want from my bag."

"Thank the gods." I breathed out. I went over to his horse and unhooked the bag he told me to get, and took two red apples out. I took a few bites into the first one. It actually made me felt much better after that.

"So do you always accompany new thieves on their jobs?" I asked him, just to break the silence.

"Not all the time. I'm usually doing jobs of my own." Brynjolf replied.

I smirked at him. "Like what? Visitor tax shakedowns at the front gate? Performing scams in the market place? Or breaking into someone's room in the night?" I mention everything I've seen him done up to this point, but he has done much more than that I assume.

"Come on, lass. You mean to tell me you're upset that I tried." He smiled at me, and he almost laughed.

"I never said I was upset." I rolled my eyes at him. "Out of curiosity, did you actually get your hands on Falmer Blood Elixir?"

"If you really want to know, I bought a bulk from some skooma dealer-addict who claims that it actually works. But I don't think it does. Maybe it depends on the person to actually take it, maybe they actually do feel different, or maybe it's just an illusion."

I laughed out loud. Alright, at least he did admit it's a possibility it was a fake. He probably was just selling it for more septims, easy way to cheat people for more gold by just reselling something.

I sat down by the fire wood that was already placed down on the ground, but we haven't gotten a chance to light it up yet. It's getting dark out here and it will be very cold in the night.

"So Dragonborn?" Brynjolf called to me.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You think you can show me something you can do?"

I think what he meant was, he wants a demonstration of my Thu'um. It's only us out here and no one else, so I guess why not?

"Yol!" I breathed fire lighting up the firewood on the ground.

I saw Brynjolf's expression turned into amazement of how I actually breathed fire from my mouth by just only saying one word.

"Proof enough for you?" I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Looks like you know what to do if a man you don't like forces a kiss to your lips."

I rolled my eyes chuckling at bit at his comment. I tried so hard not to blush. It was funny, but so true in a way. I could set a pervert's face on fire if he ever tires to have his way with me, after than he'll never touch a woman again, at least no other man will try to go after me.

"I have not yet done that, but I'll keep it in mind if it ever happens." And I will. "So Brynjolf, tell me about yourself."

"Like what? Where do you want me to start?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "How did you get into the guild?" It was all I could think of first.

"So you want to listen to a life story?" Brynjolf clears his throat. "I was 10 when bandits raided my family's house and killed my parents. They tried to kill me, but I had to fight back. I was saved by Mercer. He arrived at a perfect time or they would have succeeded in slicing my neck, or something else horrible."

I was left speechless from that small story so far. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, lass. I'm still alive, thank the gods. Mercer took me into the guild after that, and he even trained me."

"So that's why you're so young to be second in command." I said. "You and Mercer are very close friends I see."

"Aye, we are. I can sort of say, he's like an adopted father to me."

There was a silence between the both of us for a moment, until I think Brynjolf was coming up with something of his own to ask me. "You're an Imperial, so you must have heard stories about the most wanted thief in Cyrodiil, the Grey Fox."

I did live in Cyrodiil for some time, and then my parents moved up to Skyrim. I did remember one of the old tales about the Grey Fox from the last era. I as a child, I recalled my father mention something about a legend or a myth, that the Grey Fox successfully stolen something valuable from the Imperial City. It was the biggest heist of the guild they have accomplished.

"The Grey Fox, yes I have." I said.

"Do you know what was the last thing he stole?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Well, I've heard it was something extremely valuable that so many septims can buy."

"It wasn't just an expensive piece of jewel or a statue. It took him many years to plan his final heist before he passed on the leadership to a new champion, the one who helped him."

"What did he steal?"

Brynjolf looked at me with a pause. "It was an elder scroll from the Imperial Palace."

My eyes widen. By the gods, an elder scroll? I was a bit impressed about the story. So the greatest heist of Cyrodiil's Thieves Guild was to steal an elder scroll, and this was 200 years ago.

"An elder scroll?" I laughed to myself. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Why are you laughing, lass?" He asked. "I'm not making any of this up." He sort of laughed with me.

"I know, I know. It's ironic in a way."

"How is the story ironic to you?"

I thought to myself, it was because I found a scroll months ago, not stolen. That was during the dragon crisis when I was searching for a way to defeat Alduin the World Eater. It's such a long tale of mine to even explain.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." I gave a minor smile. I should change the subject. "I know you told me not to worry about what's been going on, but did something happen 25 years ago?"

I only brought it up because for the past two days being in the guild, I heard Delvin ranting on a few times to people about a curse that happened 25 years ago. I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that.

"The guild master before Mercer, he was killed by our former second in command. They used to be very close to each other from what I've heard, and then it was all a set up just so she could use him to wipe out the guild's funds. Mercer said he witness the entire thing happen."

"Is she dead or alive?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "Everyone has a feeling she's still out there, watching us, waiting for one of us to make a wrong move."

I didn't know how to react. I stayed silent for a moment, also trying to stay up for a few minutes, I notice my eyes were closing up tired from the night.

"I… I don't know what to say." I said.

"You don't need to comment on that, lass. You and I weren't around at that time, it's just a story of the past we all know about."

"And a good lesson to learn from."

"We should try to get some rest now." Brynjolf mentioned.

"It's not easy for me to sleep out here." I said as I moved over to the bed roll and lay down to rest my back. Gods, it's so uncomfortable on the ground.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dragons can pick up my scent outside easily. I tend to get paranoid sleeping in the wilderness, that's why I avoid it." Hopefully it doesn't happen tonight, or in the morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lately I've been busting my ass off in business school and working on cosplays, and getting ready for the next convention. So I might be at a slow progress with future updates, but keep checking back! Thank you all!<strong>_


	7. Mead & Skeevers

**Chapter 7: Mead & Skeevers**

Nothing has really changed here for the past two months. The same people who wander the streets and run the market place, and surprisingly no one has yet to recognize me here.

"Whiterun, we meet again," I sighed to myself.

Brynjolf gave me a confused expression as he heard me. "What was that, lass?"

I shook my head and gave a fake smile. "It's nothing, just having some flashbacks." I took my thought off of it for a moment to stay on the task. "So do you know where he is?" I asked Brynjolf.

He was still looking around the area in the market. "He should be in the Bannered Mare right now waiting for us."

We went inside the Bannered Mare, and Brynjolf called for a table for us to sit and relax for a bit until we can figure out who's our guy.

I'm getting this uncomfortable feeling all of a sudden. I just can't take my mind off of it. I was reminding myself about the biggest mistake I've done that almost took my life away, but took many other lives instead. Oh come on, why can't I just move on already. It feels like it happened yesterday.

Many assumptions ran through my head. What if Farkas finds me back here? How would he react to seeing me again? Even though he's like a brother to me, I can still see his brother through him; since they are twins, they resemble almost the same appearances. Vilkas was the man I fell in love with before he was killed by the Thalmor. I still blame myself till this day.

_Vilkas, I'm so sorry…_

"Are you alright, lass?" Brynjolf's voice made me startled. I looked down and his hand was placed on mine briefly. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"I'm fine," I smiled briefly as I held the tankard of mead and took a gulp down just to wash the memory away a little, but I shouldn't drink too much on the job.

It was a random thought, but I seem to notice that Brynjolf never called me by my name yet. Ever since day one, he's been calling me _lass_. It's not that I'm annoyed about it, I'm actually already used to it and I don't mind it at all.

"Is there a particular reason why you like to call me _lass_?" I asked him. "You haven't even used my real name."

Brynjolf stayed silent for a moment. "I would say there is."

I smiled at him. I would really much like to know why he does. He does only call me by that pet name, or does he do that with every woman he sees?

"Can a man drink in peace?" We were interrupted as a voice caught our attention right next to us. A young male Imperial was sitting down at a table right. It looks like he's been waiting on someone for a long while. This guy has to be the contact Maven was talking about.

"I'm guessing you're Mallus Maccius, one who works at the Honningbrew Meadery?" I asked.

"I am," Mallus responded with a nod.

"Our mutual friend sent us here to help you with something," I said to him.

I'm going to keep this short, because we've got a lot to do. Sabjorn is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard. And we're going to poison the mead."

"Poison the mead?" My eyebrow rose.

"That's the beauty of the whole plan, and Sabjorn is going to give it to us."

I saw Brynjolf grew a smirk. "Go on."

"The meadery has quite the pest problem lately, and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean?"

I really liked how this plan was going. "How do we fit in?" I asked.

"You two are going to lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to get rid of the pest, and you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat."

"Clever," Brynjolf compliments the idea.

"Indeed it is," I said under my breath.

"Maven and I spent weeks planning this. We just need someone to get in there and get the rest done. I've done my part getting the pest in there. Now it's your job to get rid of them."

"So where are the brewing vats?" I asked.

"Both buildings are connected by an underground tunnel that was made by the pest infesting the meadery. I removed the boarding, so you're able to get through."

I nodded. "So hopefully, if the Captain of the guard is disgusted by the taste of his mead, he'll throw him into jail."

"If Sabjorn gets thrown in jail for this, Maven will take over his business."

I smiled a bit. "Seems like the plan. We'll be heading right over now."

Mallus gave a smirk. "I can't wait to see him squirm."

We went outside of Whiterun, but not too far from the city. It was minutes after our small meeting with Mallus and receiving details on our game plan, we entered inside Honningbrew Meadery finding a troubled male Breton. He was cleaning up some bloody mess on the floor with a damped mop. On the floor were two huge skeevers that were dead which were probably recently killed. It looks like the problem has gotten this bad.

"Gods, it's terrible than I imagined," I said.

"What are you gawking at?" Sabjorn's way of welcoming, probably. "Can't you see that I'm having problems here?"

"I can obviously see that."

"Are you kidding me?" Sabjorn grunts. "I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of my new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the guard. If he sees the place like this, I'm ruined!"

"We might be able to help you." Brynjolf suggested to the man. I notice how persuasive his voice was, which worked as well as mine.

"Oh really, and I don't suppose you two would just do it, out of the kindness of your heart," Sabjorn thinks we're joking with him.

"Of course we'll help," I smiled.

"How about for a price?" Brynjolf went on after me.

"I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job it done!" Sabjorn demanded.

"How about you pay us half, _now_?" I defended. "Or I can go outside and yell out _'skeever'_!"

The Sabjorn became paranoid quickly after my little comment. "Okay okay! No need to make rash decisions! My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed."

He reached down the counter for a small bag of septims and places it down the table. I took the bag quickly before the idiot takes it back from us and changed his mind. That wasn't so bad.

"So how do we permanently clear them?" I asked.

"I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy good-for nothing assistant to handle it, but he seems to have vanished."

I thought to myself, he must be referring about Mallus. I guess he doesn't like the poor guy because he's lazy. Sabjorn handed us a bottle what seems to be the poison, just as Mallus said he would give to us.

"If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back. Don't come back until every one of those things is dead." Sabjorn instructed to us. He steps to the side gawking down at the dead vermin on the floor. "Now I've got to clean up this mess."

Little does he know, we will be dumping this poison into the mead. Brynjolf and I exchanged a quick smile behind Sabjorn's back as we entered down through the basement door.

"I'm impressed with your intimidation you did there, lass." Brynjolf said to me.

I laughed a little. "Someone had to drill into his head that kindness doesn't come for free."

I felt a gust of air coming from an opening in the wall in this room. The tunnel seems to be leading where the nest is. We went inside as I lead the way. My foot hit into something that was of metal and I heard a loud clanking sound, but I moved my foot away just in time before the sharp claws could have pierced me. Shit, that was a close one.

"Be careful, there are traps." I warned Brynjolf that was following behind me.

"You're lucky that one didn't get you." He was right about that.

There were a few recently killed skeevers pinned into the bear traps. We passed by them without having to deal with the trouble of killing any, just yet. At the end of the tunnel was a large room full of spider webs all over the walls and… Oh gods, frostbite spiders.

"Look out." I took my sword out and killed the spider that was in my way. The sound of the kill alerted more of them, crawling down to the ground trying to attack us. Brynjolf and I quickly took them out since spiders were so easy to kill. Maybe there is something else much worst ahead.

That was the first time I've seen Brynjolf fought. I had to think he's pretty good. I'm wondering how good he is in a more serious battle.

"Think there's more of them?" He asked.

"There might be, keep your guard up."

We reached to another large area with more spiders and live skeevers again. Gods, they were beginning to be annoying. A large orb of fire flew right past me, almost hitting me, but it missed. That was a fire spell from someone else that was here. A male mage ran towards me casting a fire spell and an ice spell in the other hand. We were not alone down here. I didn't know what in oblivion was his problem, but he just wouldn't stop casting spells and attacking us with them.

"Brynjolf move!" I yelled out.

Brynjolf saw the mage casted and threw an ice spike at him. He moved out of the way before it hit him in the arm, slightly it scraped off some of the leather armor. If I didn't call out to him, he would have been struck badly.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!"

My shout instantly traps the mage into a solid block of ice without entirely killing him. Brynjolf's eyes widen as he watched the block of ice fall down to the ground, he was amazed for the second time how I work with my Dragonborn powers.

"Where did he come from?" Brynjolf glared at the frozen mage.

"I didn't think there would be anyone else here." I said. I don't know if Mallus knew if there was someone down here and probably forgot to warn us.

A few feet away, we found the nest which was a large mountain full of straw and it smelled of skeever droppings and most likely I could smell dead ones. I opened up the bottle of poison and poured about half of it down.

"Alright, now we have to find the room with the brewers." I said.

I lead the way as I found an exit to another basement of another building. It had to be connected to the meadery, and maybe the main source of the mead is in here. I opened up the door and there it was. There were a few large tanks of brewers around and they were functioning. I picked out one of them to dump the rest of the poison in. The opening was too high up for me to reach.

"Let's get this open."

"I'll help you up." Brynjolf bend down and held on to me as I made a step on both of his hands together, giving me the extra boost until I reached the height of the brewing vat. I held on tightly around the edges of the tank trying to support myself against it, and let's hope I don't accidently fall. I opened up the latch and pour out the rest of the poison into the mead.

"Well it's done, let's get out of here." I breathed with a slight relief. Brynjolf held his arms up to catch me as I dropped down to him, but he didn't catch me in time. I fell on top of him and he hit the floor with his back and let out a grunt. "Oh gods!" I gasped thinking if I accidently hurt him or something.

Then I noticed that his hands were placed around my waist, and my arms around his shoulders. Our faces were almost too close to each other. We exchanged awkward stares in silence for a moment; I broke it by getting myself on my feet.

"Sorry about that, lass," Brynjolf apologized to me as he got up on his feet.

"No it's okay. I was worried if you broke your back." I giggled. Oh gods, I can't get the image out of my mind of how he had his hands around my sides like that, and I almost blushed. I cleared my throat. "We should head back to Sabjorn and tell him the job is done."

"Hopefully he'll be willing to give us the rest of the pay."

"We should exit this way," I pointed to the door that was off to the side of us. "I really don't want to go back down there."


	8. Another Sign

**Chapter 8: Another Sign**

We exited out the door that was there which was better than going through that underground tunnel. I didn't want to go back there. The main house of the meadery wasn't too far away. We went back inside and Sabjorn just finished cleaning up the mess in the bar area.

I glance to the left and Whiterun's Captain of the guard was there sitting at the bar table with a furious look directing to Sabjorn. Also, Mallus was in the room to watch the whole show move perfectly.

"The job is done." I said to him.

"Well it's about time. I had to stall the captain until you were finished." Sabjorn said.

"So how about that other half of the pay?" Brynjolf stood up to him.

"You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must."

"We can wait." I smirked.

Brynjolf and I watched Commander Caius impatiently wait on Sabjorn to finish talking with us so he can inspect the mead and see if he actually cleaned the place up or not.

"Well, Sabjorn," Caius said to him. "Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?"

I stepped near Brynjolf. "We should wait outside, in case things get nasty in here." I whispered.

"Agreed." He said to me.

We stepped outside the meadery to leave the Commander alone with Sabjorn as he inspects the place and tests his mead. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long for him to do it. He's in for a surprise once he tastes it.

Now my mind goes back just a few moments ago, when I accidently fell on top of Brynjolf. He actually has the most beautiful green eyes up close. I turned my attention to him just to get a view of his looks again. I must be going crazy about this. Gods, I think he's gorgeous for a thief. I can imagine that most of the women he had meet probably fell first sight for him, and without the slightest clue that he's a thief. Maybe he had gone out with most of them, but didn't want any relationship, just to steal trinkets and septims under their noses.

I began to smile as I was thinking about it. Brynjolf turned and gazed at me. I quickly hid my smile away from him.

_Come on, Saiyuri. Just stop it right now what you're thinking, otherwise he's going to think you're crazy._

The door to the meadery opened up and out came the Commander with Saborn, pulling him forcefully by the arm trying to get him out of the building. The Commander wasn't too happy about the tasting of the mead. Sabjorn is going to jail. How very fortunate.

"Look, I assure you this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" Sabjorn plead.

Commander Caius pushed him. "I said move!"

Mallus grinned. "I don't think that could have gone any better."

"How did he react?" I asked about the Commander.

"He wasn't too happy with Sabjorn, that's for sure. So he's taking him to jail, and he's left me in charge of the meadery."

"Great, now Maven can take hold of his place then."

"Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?" Mallus asked.

"Actually, there is." I answered.

Brynjolf joined the conversation. "We need to take a look through some things in Sabjorn's office.

"You're welcome to take a look around his office. He keeps most of his papers stashed in his desk. This should help." Mallus handed a key to me. "

"Thanks. Also, you never mentioned about that lunatic living in the tunnels."

"I thought it would be better to leave some of the details out of our previous discussion. Didn't want to risk the two of you walking away from the job."

I laughed, now I get it. "Well, either way it wouldn't have matter. We would have still gone through it if you warned us."

Mallus let Brynjolf and I back inside the meadery. We went upstairs where Sabjorn's office is. I searched for the desk that looked like the one he usually would keep his business paper work. It wasn't in the first room. Brynjolf picked the lock on another door which lead to a small office like room. We search through the desk until I pulled out the letter we were looking for.

"Ah, here it is." I said. I handed to Brynjolf.

Brynjolf read the letter quickly. I also had to glimpse to the top of the letter. It was that strange symbol again. Oh no, this cannot be good.

"No… Not again." Brynjolf whispered with disappointment.

"It's that sign again. This cannot be, this mean it's—"

"It is the same buyer." Brynjolf finished my sentence.

I thought to myself, why someone would be doing this. Who in oblivion wants to buy off everything the Thieves Guild has connected to them? I turned around crossing my arms, staring down to the floor, thinking there was nothing else we could do.

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "Never in our life time."

"Maven and Mercer aren't going to be happy." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>The job is done, but Maven is going to be furious the next day about this. As for Mercer, he'll probably lose it, like I've heard from the other guild members that it's not a pretty scene when he's angry. This is the second time this happened, what in oblivion is going on? It's been a long and uncomfortable day of traveling and killing skeevers.<p>

"We'll leave in the morning," I said to Brynjolf.

"I was going to say the same, I've had enough surprises for the day." Brynjolf said. I could see the concerned expression he had about that odd symbol on the letter. He's been trying to understand the problems himself.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, lass. You just leave the worries to me. Mercer and I will handle this." He said to me.

I said nothing more to him and gave a small nod.

"Saiyuri?" I heard a familiar voice called out to me. "Is that you, by the gods!"

I went up to Lydia and shushed her. "Please, don't be so loud." I said with a minor laugh.

"I'm sorry." She gave me a long hug, and so did I. "It's good to see you again."

I nodded. "I don't mean to show up like this but, do you think we can stay just over night?" I asked.

Lydia laughs at me. "This is still _your_ house, and you don't have to ask me such a favor like that."

"Yeah, but I'm no longer living here."

We entered inside the house. I looked at Brynjolf who was in an awkward state witnessing me and Lydia's reunion and conversation. It would be rude of me not to introduce them to each other.

"Oh yeah, this is Lydia. She's a close friend of mine." I said to Brynjolf, and turned to Lydia. "This is Brynjolf."

They didn't really say anything to each other, just greeted with exchanging slight nods and a brief look.

Brynjolf turned back to me. "I'll be right back, I have to speak with some contacts in Whiterun symbol."

I agreed with him. "Maybe we'll get something out of it. Good luck." I watched Brynjolf leave the house, leaving me and Lydia behind. I felt Lydia grab my arm and pulled me back gently. I gave her a look. "Ah, what are you doing?"

"You can't fool me with the armor you're wearing." She said to me. I guess she was mentioning about armor. "You've been hiding in the Thieves Guild all this time?"

"It was recent." I said.

"You know, your shield brother Farkas is going to be upset with you."

I nodded. "I'm prepared for that." I looked down at Lydia's left hand and noticed a golden jeweled ring on her ring finger, and I gave a smile. "You married Farkas, of course?"

"I would have invited you to the wedding, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you."

I remember that those two were so close spending so much time together. They are indeed perfect for each other. I would say it was thanks to me because I was pushing Farkas to talk to Lydia at the time. I knew he was attracted and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Hopefully, Brynjolf will come back later with some good news. If not, then it will be really bad news once we get back to Riften tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure how Lydia and Farkas are going to think of me, now that I'm in the Thieves Guild. Especially Farkas, oh gods, I just pray that he doesn't pick a fight with Brynjolf for whatever reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you everyone for coming back to read! I'm trying my best to keep updates consistent as possible, since I'm in the middle of school work and cosplay work. And don't worry, it's getting close to the parts you're waiting for~ <strong>_

_**For Tumblr users, follow my Skyrim Tumblr blog: saiyurithedragonborn**_


	9. A Brief Reunion

**Chapter 9: A Brief Reunion**

I'll take the story back, before I went into hiding.

It all started when I was dealing with the dragon crisis, and Vilkas was the positive impact on my life. He was the one that believed in me and didn't leave my side. I've always thought if it wasn't for him I would have gone to a different path or I would have let Alduin the World Eater take my life. Before I made my quest to seek where Alduin was hiding, we became more than friends.

And then, I defeated Alduin. I returned to Delphine and Esbern to give them the news. They also had more news of their own to tell me. They also wanted me to kill Paarthunax. I denied it, but that didn't stop them from getting it done. I was pushed out of the way, and they raced up the mountain to kill him. Within the little time I had, I manage to catch up to them, but it was too late, and I almost died getting in the way during the battle. The Greybeards held me responsible for Paarthunax's death because I left too much of my trust to the Blades.

I was no longer welcomed to High Hrothgar and in Sky Haven Temple. My only home was with the Companions, and with Vilkas.

After the dragon crises, the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks resumed. Both armies kept sending me letters asking for my help. I couldn't make any decision for either one because I felt that it wasn't my war. Until the day General Tullius convinced me to help him. I didn't know it was a set up from that beginning.

The Thalmor attacked Jorrvaskr and they killed Vilkas when he was trying to protect me. It was like they knew about my weak spot to easily capture me, and they did. I still felt like it was my fault for getting him involved, and letting the Imperial Legion to use my help to they could succeed the war.

Unfortunately, I didn't let them. After I was rescued, I had to warn Ulfric Stormcloak that the Legion was going to take control over Windhelm and kill him. I watched both men argue, while the General of the Legion was down on his knees bleeding to death. I was asked by Ulfric to kill Tullius, but I've had my fair share of killing that day, so I didn't take the request. Now with Tullius and the Imperial Legion gone, and including the Thalmor, Ulfric is now High King of Skyrim.

I would say everything has been better since the war ended, but I couldn't move on from the lost I've had.

* * *

><p>I made myself back at home. Well actually, it's still my home. Lydia and I talked catching up on what's the latest in Whiterun and the rest of Skyrim. She told me that the Jarl of Whiterun was looking for me weeks ago because of another dragon sighting. I'm pretty sure it was the same one I've killed that same week before. Since then, the sightings had calm down, for now.<p>

Brynjolf hasn't been back for almost an hour. He's probably still finding out information from his contacts around Whiterun. I just hope he comes back with something we can use.

"Ever since the day you, left he was tempting to go search for you. I told him it would be a bad idea. You needed the space."

"I did." I said. "You know after what happen that day, I still cannot forgive myself."

"Stop putting the blame on yourself, Saiyuri! Vilkas' death was never because of you being the Dragonborn."

I sighed; I had nothing to say that would be against her statement. Maybe she's right.

"So that Brynjolf guy. What business brought you here with him?" Lydia asked me as she handed me a cup full of warm tea. She sat down on the chair nearest to me.

"I was assigned to a job, and he wanted to come along with me." I couldn't explain more to her.

"Stealing?" She raised a brow.

I made an aggravated sigh. "It's not always _stealing_, Lydia."

"What about him?" She asked about Brynjolf this time.

"He's second in command of the guild. In fact, he's the one that convinced me to join."

"How did you meet him?"

I smiled as I was remembering that day. "I was spending the first night inside an inn. He tried to steal from me, and I caught him."

Lydia lets out a hysterical laugh. "He's supposed to be the second guild leader, and he actually tried to steal from the Dragonborn. I'd say that had to be a careless move he did."

I had to agree with her. Or maybe it could have been one of his plans to make that attempt on me. Either way, I managed to catch him trying. He's just lucky because his damn looks and that voice of his, I let him live.

There was a knock at the front door, which had to be Brynjolf. Lydia let him inside the house. I saw the frustrated expression on his face. I'm guessing that he didn't get any information in the city.

"Have you got anything?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all, but we'll make sure Mercer is aware of it."

I nodded and didn't say anything more. I didn't want to reveal too much to Lydia about what we're actually doing.

"So how do you two know each other?" Brynjolf asked between me and Lydia.

"She's my housecarl." I said.

Brynjolf gave me a confused look. "Wait, so this is your house?"

I smirked. "It sort of is." Even though, I really passed the house down to Lydia's keeping.

"So that means you're a Thane of Whiterun?" Gods, he figured it out. "Why didn't you tell me before, lass?" He chuckled with a smirk at me.

"Well, maybe I like to keep my life a surprise."

The front door opened up quickly with another person entering. Farkas just returned from hunting with the rest of the Companions. He first laid eyes on me. I figured that the wolf in him would pick up my scent around in Whiterun leading to the house. He greeting Lydia and gave her a kiss, which made me smile a bit just watching them.

"Guess who decided to show up." Lydia told Farkas.

"Gods damn, I can't believe you're alive!" Farkas went over to me and we hugged each other. I gave him a smile. "So you're back then?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only staying for the night." I said.

Farkas's attention now drew towards Brynjolf, he was sitting down on the chair at the table. "And who is he?"

"Brynjolf, he's… a _friend_ of mine." I hesitated and almost gave it away that he's actually a thief.

I had a feeling Farkas already picked up Brynjolf's scent that he was a thief, and that I'm covering it up. I've forgotten that his werewolf powers are very sensitive like that. There was an awkward silence in the room. Farkas' expression changed to anger so quickly, I couldn't tell if it was direct towards me.

"Saiyuri, I need to talk to you in person." Farkas brushed passed and took me by the arm.

What the oblivion is his problem now? I knew it, Lydia was right; he was going to be furious with me. He took me to the side going into the larger bed room and closed the door behind him to make sure Lydia or Brynjolf was listening to our conversation.

"I know what you're going to say."

I saw his expression changed very furiously in his eyes. "How dare you come back to us, with a thief accompanying you?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Would you relax! He doesn't mean any threat to you. Don't assume everyone in the guild is a wanted criminal or a murderer. That's not how they do their job."

"I expected you to be better than this."

I gasped at him. Did he just say that? "_Better_ than what?" I snapped. "You think I've forgotten my duties as the Dragonborn? I have not! But as of right now, I'm in hiding. I'm not ready to go down that path again."

"So you think that a group of thieves will protect you from the world?"

I shrugged. "If you see it that way."

"I don't trust him."

I figured he would have something against Brynjolf already. He only just met the guy for a couple of seconds, and now he's getting bad vibes off of him. Unless he thinks there's something going on between us, in which there is nothing. We just work with each other.

"Of course, that's because you don't know him."

Farkas raise a brow. "I know thieves."

I sighed at him. "If telling you this makes you feel any better about him, he knows who I am, and he offered me the protection until the day I feel like I'm done hiding. To be honest, I didn't trust him before. So don't worry a thing, I'll be fine in the guild."

"Saiyuri, you need to come back. Stop hiding." Farkas begged me.

I gave a frown as I turned my back to him. "I'm afraid I cannot do that right now." I exited the room.

Brynjolf and Lydia stayed silent as I came back down stairs.

"Everything alright, lass?" Brynjolf asked me.

He had probably heard Farkas and I talking with raised voices. "Yes, don't worry." I replied.

The four of us spent most of the night talking with one another. Farkas kept giving Brynjolf stares at his back, the thief really gives him bad vibes to his werewolf side. I hope he doesn't try to do something so stupid. Then again, Brynjolf must know that he doesn't like him. He's not a fool like I thought he was when I first met him.

Overall, it was good idea to show up and make them see I'm still alive.


	10. Loving Memory

**Chapter 10: A Loving Memory**

Our little reunion finally toned down into the middle of the night. At least two of my close friends are relieved that I'm alive, but pretty upset that our meeting was short. I do plan on returning back to them just to see how things are.

As I was going back up stairs to the other bedroom, Farkas grabbed my hand over and I looked at him. "You're leaving in the morning?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am," I replied. "I'm sorry this meeting was too short."

"But you will come back, right?" He raised his brow at me.

I sighed. "It may take me some time to decide on that." I let go of his hand. "Good night, Farkas."

I went inside the guest bedroom and closed the door behind me. Brynjolf was still wide awake, relaxing comfortably on the bed. Oh gods, he even removed his guild armor. This is actually the first time I've seen him just with his underclothes. I could slightly see the curves of his muscular shoulder and exposing veins through his arms. His figure actually looked better than what I expected.

Brynjolf moved and sat at the edge giving me room to sit next to him. "Maybe you should take the bed."

I laughed with a smile. "Thanks." I sat down next to him, but he stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward that last hour." I said to Brynjolf.

He looked up at me. "It's okay, lass. I'm already used to it, no one likes thieves." He chuckles. "We're always misunderstood."

I laughed back. At least I feel kind of better that he's not overly uncomfortable being around my close friends. "My friends are furious with me."

"Because you joined the guild?"

"Indeed, but I'll go back to the Dragonborn path when I feel the time is right."

"So Farkas, is your brother?" Brynjolf asked me.

"_Shield brother_, when I was with the Companions, but I consider him as one." I replied. "Like the brother I never had before. I've been the only child all my life."

"Take me to the start, lass."

"What?" I was confused what he said to me.

"I want to know more about you. I'm sure you as Dragonborn have quite the history." He smiled at me.

I haven't really got the chance to actually talk to him about where I'm from and about my past. It's probably a good time to start.

"Alright. I was born in Cyrodiil. My father was one of the legendary Arena fighters. He happened to marry a noble, and also from what I've heard from my father, she was also a thief."

Brynjolf laughed loudly. "I knew there was larceny somewhere in your blood."

I hit him briefly on the shoulder. I figured that would make him smile. After all it's true. I probably did get my thief side from my mother. Though, I don't know from whom I got my Dragonborn side from.

"I was only a few months old, before they decided to flee Cyrodiil because of the political complications that were taking place. My mother was killed trying to protect me. My father and I settled in Skyrim where I grew up most of my life. He taught me everything I needed to know, how to defend myself and survive."

"No wonder you fight so fiercely."

"Oh, you haven't seen my full extent yet." I gave him a glare.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to see that soon." Brynjolf laughed with me. "Your father, where is he now?"

I sighed. "One day he went off to the west to Markarth, and he didn't return ever since. I was 15 at the time. He just disappeared. I don't know if he's dead or somewhere alive."

"If you don't mind me asking this, but…" Brynjolf paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dragonborn, did you knew you were?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I was bound to be the Dragonborn. It started not too far from here. Outside of Whiterun, that's where I've killed my first dragon. After absorbing its soul, I felt as if my true form had finally awakened." I laughed. "I don't know how else to explain it, but it has changed me."

"Lydia told me what happened two months ago."

"Did she?" I knew that Lydia would have brought it up. I'm not upset that she did. Anyway, I am beginning to trust Brynjolf to know more about my past, and the downfall I made. I tried so hard to hold back my emotions. It was like a twist of anger growing inside me that I cannot let go.

"She did, but she didn't want to get into details because she feared that you'll be upset if she did."

"Lydia is very respectful, and worries about me too much, I guess it's natural for her."

"You can talk about it to me, lass."

I sighed and bite hard on my lip before I started to talk to him. "General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak constantly begged for my help after the dragon crisis, but little did I know, the Thalmor was waiting for me to take a side. While I was distracted by doing duties for the Imperial Legion, they attacked Jorrvaskr and killed half of our shield brothers and sisters. Vilkas protected me, but it didn't stop them."

"They killed him?" Brynjolf whispered his guess.

I nodded and a tear released from my eye. "They captured and took me to the embassy, the same place where I broke into." I sighed deeply. "And Elenwen was there watching as they kept beating me over and over again. That was the point when I thought to myself, that I shouldn't have let Vilkas become involved. Or maybe, I shouldn't have been so attached to him."

Brynjolf looked up at me, and moved closer to hold my hands with his. Oh gods, I didn't expect him to do that, but he's just comforting me. I really didn't mind it.

"You've been through so much emotional pain," he whispered.

More tears fell from my eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumbs gently. He let me bury my face into his shoulder to comfort me.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I've been wondering to myself, how could I've been so blind?"

"No. Don't say that." Brynjolf whispered. "None of it was your fault, lass."

"You don't understand, Brynjolf."

"I do!" His eyes widen. "Listen to me, there was nothing else you could have done to prevent it. You didn't know you were set up from the start." He stared deep into my eyes for a moment. "This is why you're hiding from your destiny as Dragonborn?"

I nodded. "Now you see why."

_Whatever you do, please don't fall for this man in front of you. If you do, you'll only repeat the past. How many more people have to die because of you?_

* * *

><p><em>3 Months earlier.<em>

I asked Vilkas to come by my house tonight before he goes off hunting with the other Companions. Knowing him, he can't resist. I took his hand and drag him along the way up stairs to the room. He removed his armor quickly until he was in his under clothes; he brought me into his arms and kissed me on the lips instantly. My mind melted into his kiss, I felt my body being lifted up with a slight surprise, and gasped into his lips when he picked me up in his strong arms, with my legs wrap behind is back. It just felt like one of those silly romantic stories I used to be told when I was a child.

He laid me gently on the bed along with me and hovers over and plants kisses down my neck, while his hand runs down my body through my night robe.

"Take this off." I whispered in his ear as I tugged lightly on his under clothes. The sound of my seductive voice made him growl with excitement. I stroked my hand down to his manhood which was aroused through the clothes. "And this."

Vilkas does what I commanded, and he strips his under clothes off, all of it. Gods, to finally have him completely naked in front of me, it really drives me insane. He looks at me with a sexy smile and lies next to me. His lips attack my neck which was openly free for him to kisses and suck. I moaned loudly. Then his lips moved back to mine. He grasped my hands and pinned them back on to the bed with force, and then breaking the kiss just to admire my beauty with his eyes that were full with desire.

His hand slithered up through my top and cups my breast with his hand, I could feel his fingers pinch on my nipple lightly, then slowly harder and pushed it down until it was fully perked through my night robe. It was just to tease me a little, which I knew. He helped me remove all the clothing off my body. He glides himself down to pull down the underwear down to my ankles, then tosses it away somewhere in the room.

Our clothing was finally off our bodies as we left them lying around the floor, not even caring about it. All we can think about right now is to want each other, building the moment until one of us connect our bodies together. He spread my legs apart for him to reach through them and planted wet kisses over my stomach, to my hips, and above my womanhood. I laughed out a moan as I felt that wet kiss of his was so close to my folds.

He moved down and started to work on me with his tongue. My long exotic moans came out like a song with every lick he gave me. The tips of my fingers ran through his hair, pulling on it playfully as he kept going. He held on to my legs with his arms, and slightly pulled me in very close. I laughed out a moan and I tried to say something to him.

"Vilkas, I need you… in me. Right now."

He caught me by surprise when he inserted his finger inside me. I cried out in pleasure. He takes me in his other arm as I sat up. He still fingered inside of him, I could already feel the wetness pouring out of me on to his hand and spilling on the bed sheets, I didn't care. Gods, I want this man to fuck me already.

"You want me, love?" Vilkas growled. His lips attacked mine again. He removed his fingers from my folds, and moving my legs into position. He penetrates inside of me with his manhood, letting me cry out my moan.

The lovely man in front of me is drove insane from the sweet sound of my mewling, and thrusts himself hard, over and over with a steady beat. We went on for minutes, until I lost track of how long he was going. I couldn't help but to pull him down to me and kissed him passionately. The moment he had slowed down with his thrusting, I felt that I was getting close to it.

Vilkas trailed his lips across my chin, down to my neck, then caress against the lobe of my ear. The air coming from his nostrils into my ear felt exotically arousing just hearing him breathe.

"Oh Saiyuri…" He moaned my name into my ear which made my body leap with excitement, and then thrusts into me again.

We continued, until I felt the rush through my body I was ready to climax. I moaned his name out when I came, and couldn't help but dig my nails in to the skin of his back when I came. He moaned in pain and pleasure from the scratches I gave him as he came inside of me. He let his body drop down on me slowly, resting his face between my neck, and gives me a gentle nuzzle.

About a few minutes of embracing each other on the bed, and Vilkas got up from the bed. I stayed in the bed with the blanket covering my naked body, watching him on the other side of the bed putting his clothes and armor back on.

He turned around to me, but his smile slowly became a frown, as if he wanted to say something that was bothering his mind.

"Saiyuri," He softly called over to me.

I moved a little closer to him from the bed to listen close to him. "What love?"

"There's something you must know. More like a promise to me."

"A promise?" I asked.

Vilkas nods. His hands curves over my cheeks and looks into my eyes. "If I ever go to my death, I want you to promise me that you won't look back."

I inhaled slowly as I heard his words and my eyes still focused on his. Where was this coming from, and why was he mentioning about death to me?

"Don't say that." I said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I trust your strength. If it comes to that, promise me you will not let my death prevent you from your destiny."

"Vilkas, I don't want to imagine how I would react if that happens." I felt a slight sob was coming out of my words.

"I know it's hard to see it. But if I do, you shouldn't worry about me or anything else. I want you to move on."

Those words I'm hearing from him were not words of hurt or guilt, he was telling me to move on if he should pass. I did seem to understand what he's trying to say to me. The only thing that was bothering me, why is he talking about this? Vilkas gave me a kiss and made it slow and lasting.

"I will," I whispered

We kissed for a while until I broke the kiss, so he could get himself ready to head out. He nuzzled his nose to mine with a smile.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I watched him open the room door to leave.

_I feel so weak because I'm still holding on to the memory of him. This is not the way he wanted me to be. I'm in hiding because of my mistakes. I'm guilty for ignoring my destiny as Dragonborn. Do the gods know what my fate will be if I continue being in the shadows?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all that keep coming back to read! I'm trying really hard ; ^ ;<strong>  
><em>


	11. Twice The Challenge

**Chapter 11: Twice The Challenge**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. It was just another dream from the past taunting me.

Once the first light of the next day, Brynjolf and I woke up to pack our stuff. I also took a few things from my house that I might need with me. Brynjolf went outside ahead to wait for me with the horses at the stables.

Lydia and Farkas were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them up to say goodbye, so I left the house quietly. It won't be the last time I'll see them again, but it won't be for a long while.

I met up with Brynjolf at the stables outside of the walls of Whiterun.

"You're not going to say goodbye to your friends?" Brynjolf asked me.

I frowned. "It's alright. They know I'll come back."

We got on our horses and made our way back to the road, it's another long trip back to Riften. A few hours of endless traveling passed us by, and we made a stop just to give the horses an hour of rest.

I randomly remembered a few days ago when we left, I noticed the horses were stolen from Windhelm. I'm not even sure if the red haired thief is actually going to listen to me and return them.

"Remember what I told you about the horses?" I asked Brynjolf.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, lass." He replied.

"Return them back, Brynjolf." I said to him demandingly.

He smiled at me. "Then what are you going to do if I don't?"

He seems to remember from the other day that I won't hesitate to fight him if he doesn't listen to me and return the horse back to Windhelm.

"It's up to you, you either listen to the Dragonborn, or you can put yourself at risk." I raised my eye brow at him. "So what's it going to be, thief?"

Brynjolf lets go of the strap on the horse, and walked up to me with an amused look, gods damn that twinkle in his smile. He unsheathes his ebony dagger and points it to me. So he made such a foolish decision.

"I wouldn't mind to challenge you, lass."

I laughed at him. "You know, I'm the wrong kind of person you would want to test yourself with."

He lashed out towards me with his dagger and then I moved out of the way to the left before he could have stabbed me, but killing me wasn't part of his intention, it would be against the guild rules. I unsheathed my own dagger. We clashed our blades together with a nonstop rush as if we were seriously trying to kill each other. I'm only trying to teach him a lesson not to go against my word, and he'll regret it once this fight is over.

Brynjolf backs up a few steps to back away from me, but we stayed in our fighting stance staring at each other for the next move.

"That was a nice start." He said.

"Why don't you just lose already, I haven't got all day." I mocked him.

We fought again with our daggers, but now it seems to be getting intense. I should really get him to stop before I actually kill him, maybe I should try to disarm him.

He made a rough strike at me, and knocked the dagger out of my hand. I didn't expect it to be the other way around. That was actually a good one he did. I thought he was going to cut my whole hand off with that swing. He went and grabbed me by the arms and shoved my body back hard into a tree.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled. I grunted in pain as he twisted back my whole arm and pinned to my back. He held me around the waist tightly with his other arm. I tried to shake him off, but damn it I couldn't he's much too strong for me to break loose. I glared at him at the corner of my eye swinging the front of my hair back. "Damn it, you thief!" I struggled more.

"Be careful, lass. If you keep resisting, I might dislocate your arm." He said into my ear.

Oh, he wouldn't, not with me! I kicked my leg back hitting his knee hard and he lost his balance and fell onto his back, but he dragged me down to the ground with him. I hit the ground hard on my side. He still had his arms locked on to me. At least he's not twisting back my arm anymore, which hurt like fuck.

I heard a gust of wind in the sky becoming louder and stronger, like a heavy weight of an anchor being dropped down. Then I heard this roaring scream of a dragon. I looked up and saw it.

"Get up, it's a dragon!" I alerted.

Brynjolf got up quick as ever once he laid his eyes on the dragon, and he finally released me. We picked up our weapons quickly. The ground shook like an earthquake as the dragon landed on the ground very close to us. How wonderful, a dragon interrupts our little fight.

"IIZ SLEN!" I shouted ice. The ice frozen most of the dragon's face and neck in to a solid ice berg, but only for so long until it can break it loose. "Brynjolf get back!" I commanded and lured him behind me. I didn't want him to get in view of the dragon otherwise it will change the target to him. I want it to face and fight me.

I took the sword and stabbed the long scaled neck of the dragon many times, its blood spew out as I attacked it with my strikes. It finally broke out of the ice after a few seconds. It moved its left wing towards me. I rolled off to the side so it missed me. I didn't see it coming as its hungry mouth went attacking me with its huge teeth. It took a scrape of my left arm. I cried out from it. The bite tore through the leather armor and some of my skin, I started to bleed out, but I had to ignore the wound until I was done fighting.

The dragon breathed its hot fire shout at me, but I manage to take cover behind a large rock that was behind me, there I was the Brynjolf was there. Good, he was okay.

"You're going to kill it?" He asked out loud at me. I can see by his expression he didn't know how to handle a dragon, he probably never had any encounter with them until now. Of course, the Dragonborn has to slay the dragon.

"That's the idea." I responded quickly. I waited for the moment until the dragon's breathing fire gave out. I got in front and close as possible. "FUS RO!" That was half of my unrelenting force shout to knock the dragon off balance for a bit. I ran up to it drawing a long sword up to its upper body and stabbed it through the chest, into where the heart is located. I got him perfectly while I heard the screaming from the beast when I pierced the blade through the scales and skin.

I removed the blade and ran off to the side before the dragon fell on to the ground I didn't want to get crushed by its heavy weight. It would not be a pleasant thing, and I know the feeling of being crushed by one, thanks to Alduin the World Eater.

The dragon's body starts to decay into fire, and then the winds of the soul spiraled out into gusting winds, the soul of the dragon transferring into mine. The glow of the winds lighted up my body and the soul became one with mine. The fires of the body disappeared leaving a skeleton behind, nothing but bones and scales of what's left.

Brynjolf approached me with a shocking expression, like he had never believed with his own eyes. He just stood there with amazement. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all about it. It's usually anyone's first reaction when they have watched me slay a dragon and take its very soul.

"Shor's blood… That was amazing." Brynjolf was entirely speechless.

I made a small smirk. "What you just saw there, I took the dragon's soul. It's how I learn my shouts without training." I took a cloth from the satchel and wiped the blood off my blade clean.

"Sorry I wasn't much of help." I heard Brynjolf said behind my back.

"No, I told you to stay behind. I wanted the dragon to come after me. Otherwise you would have been suffering from major burns, or worst, eaten alive."

Brynjolf's face went to a blank stare with horror, perhaps the thought of it happening scared him a bit. "Well I guess, thanks for protecting my ass."

"Now where were we, the horses?" I changed the subject. "Return them after we get back to the guild." I commanded Brynjolf.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "As you wish, lass."

By the gods, he better not pick a fight with me outside again.


	12. A Thief's Past

**Chapter 12: A Thief's Past**

Hours, days, weeks, and small thieving jobs here and there past by without any complications since the Whiterun trip. I guess being in the Thieves Guild was a good choice to be in for protection just to be away from the rest of the world for a bit of time. Though, I'm not ready to leave just yet.

I've heard that Mercer was spending so much time on deciphering on what exactly happen with the results of the last two big jobs I've done for him. He said this hasn't happen before. I don't get it. We're doing much better now there are more jobs coming in, but we're losing supporters as they're being sold out one at a time. Who could be doing this? Who would seriously go through all this trouble to bring down the Thieves Guild?

I went outside Riften for a while just to walk around by the waters. I needed some time away from the guild. Sometimes it can be so dark, dry, and depressing being around down there, even though the Ragged Flagon is becoming much better and lively than it was when I first stepped into there. It's the Cistern room that bothers me so much.

I felt like I was being followed and watched for the past few minutes. It had to be someone very light on their feet and knows how to keep a certain distance. I'm no fool with stealthy experts; it had to be someone I know. I turned my head around, but I didn't really see him. He's got to be hiding somewhere behind that farm house.

"Don't think I didn't notice you, Brynjolf." I called out.

Brynjolf came out of hiding behind the house and walked over to me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "I didn't think so." He said.

"How long were you following?" I asked.

"It was for a few minutes. I notice that you left the Flagon, so I went to go find you."

"If you wanted to walk with me, all you had to do was ask."

We walked around the Riften boarders together as we talked, sharing more of our own stories from our past. Brynjolf was doing most of the talking himself, as usual. He is quite the conversationalist, enough to keep one distracted long enough, and maybe steal something under their noses. I've lost track of time how long we were spending together out here, and realized that it was getting dark out here.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a thing for Tonillia?" I asked him. I brought it up because I've heard constant arguing between Tonillia and Vekel. Vekel accuses her for cheating on him and thinks she's been with Brynjolf, but Tonillia denies it. I don't know what to say about that cause I never really seen her interact much with him.

Brynjolf's face went bitter after hearing the question. "That was before she lost interest in me and went to Vekel."

"How did that happen?"

"One night we went out stealing around Windhelm. That was when Tonillia actually done a few jobs for us. We went drinking, and we sort of made a mistake and slept with each other that night."

"So it wasn't a serious relationship?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "More like friend with benefits for two weeks. She wanted to stop all of that and started to have a serious interest in Vekel."

I giggled a little bit. "You never had a relationship with anyone, have you?" He went silent for a moment, but he didn't answer my question. I saw him hanged his head down a bit staring with a frown. Perhaps it was because of the question I asked him. "Brynjolf?"

"I did once, but it was short. And it didn't end well." He answered.

"What happened?"

We stopped for a moment. Brynjolf wouldn't look up at me. He had to be thinking so hard in his mind. I had a feeling that whatever happened in his last relationship, it hit his heart hard. Gods, I feel bad for bringing it up.

"She was a thief outside of the guild. We used to visit each other in secret, pull our heists together in the nights. It used to be all fun. One day she told me she decided to take a different path, a dark path. I tried to convince her to join the guild and that I'll protect her, but she didn't listen. Not only was she obsessed with larceny, blood lust as well. She threatened to kill me, but as a thief I had to protect myself."

My eyes widen. "Oh gods…" I was left speechless. I wrapped my arms around Brynjolf to embrace him. "I'm so sorry, Brynjolf." I felt a tear release from my eye. My heart understood the pain he went through.

Brynjolf took me by surprise when he moved his arms to embrace me back. Oh gods, his arms feel so comforting to me that moment. "I have never told anyone this story. You're the first, lass."

"Why did you choose me to tell your story?" I asked.

"Because I feel that you're the only person that should know something about me, and you could relate from what I've went through." He was certainly right. I have been through almost the same situation. We both lost someone, but through different outcomes, and we blamed ourselves assuming that we were so careless. "It's true, lass. In this little amount of time that I've known you, I know that I can trust you."

"Brynjolf…" I whispered as I looked down avoiding eye contact for a bit. "I'm touched that you said this to me." I smiled a little.

* * *

><p>We walked back into Riften together and back to the guild. I let Brynjolf go off his own way to check on something with Mercer. I caught a glimpse of Mercer's angered expression at his desk. I turned around and pretend I didn't notice it, but I still wondered why he was so upset.<p>

"Oh, you're both back." Delvin said as he approached behind me.

"Just went for a walk around the docks." I said.

"I saw Bryn snuck out of here right after you did. I knew he would follow you."

I laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not oblivious when it comes to these kinds of things. I know he likes you." Delvin laughed at me.

"Depends on what do you mean by 'likes'," I stated. "But I don't think he'll ever go that far."

Delvin just wouldn't stop laughing. "You're really sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Gods, I know the guy is playing around with me.

_No, Brynjolf can't like me like that, could he? Why would a thief fall in love with the Dragonborn? Then again, why would the Dragonborn fall in love with a thief? You know what will happen if you do, you wouldn't want the same thing happen again…_

Delvin went on through the door to the flagon, while I stayed around the Cistern room. I went into the practice room, grabbed a bow and arrows, and did some shots to the wooden dummies for a while.

"You should teach me one day."

That I heard voice made my heart jumped. I turned swiftly and accidently let go of the readied arrow from my bow. The arrow almost hit Brynjolf, but it missed and struck the wall behind him. Gods, it was his fault he scared me like that, I could have bloody killed him. He probably was watching me practice, and I didn't notice he came into the room because my mind was concentrating on my aim and accuracy.

"Gods, Brynjolf!" I yelled.

Brynjolf laughed at me. "What was that for, lass?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't know you were watching me." I put back the bow and arrows back in place on the table next to me. "Anyways, what do you need?" I asked him.

"I had a long talk with Mercer, and things aren't looking good from what he just discovered." He explained to me.

I made a pause for a moment. "What's going on?"

"Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

"I figured as much. Is there anything we can do?"

"Mercer thinks he knows a way to identify this new thorn in our side. He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you I'd hurry. I've never seen him this angry before."

I shook my head asking myself, why me? I shouldn't complain, even though, I've made some changes within the guild for the past month, so perhaps my actions are beginning to be noticed by Mercer's eyes.

There was no time to be wasted, this could be another long task for me. I went to go find Mercer like Brynjolf told me to right away. He was at his desk, as usual. Brynjolf was right, he's happy about the situation at all.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"There you are." He replied, looking back up at me, his expression was still with rage. I thought to myself, maybe in the future I'll try not to upset the boss.

"I'm guessing there's going another investigation task for me?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I've consulted my contacts regarding the information recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol. It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar… very clever. They're well funded and been able to avoid identification for years, I'm impressed it reached this point. Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency. Our nemesis is going to pay dearly."

"You admire them?" I asked.

"Don't mistake admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly." Mercer spoke low under his breath.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. That last parchment you recovered mentions a 'Gajul-Lei.' According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei, that slimy bastard."

"Where do I begin?"

"Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. I want you to go out there, and shake him down and see what you come up with. You should talk to Brynjolf if you want to find out more about the Argonian before you leave."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Thank you all again for coming back to read, even though I'm busy between the final days of school and cosplay work~ "Important things to do" I think I'm sounding like Bryn now...<strong>_**_

_**Just to make a side note on this chapter to avoid any confusion, the part when Brynjolf explains about his past serious relationship is NOT canon. I had to make a small incident on his background to reflect that he did at one time, to show some kind of similarity with Saiyuri the Dragonborn.**_


	13. East Empire Warehouse

**Chapter 13: East Empire Warehouse**

"I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last septim, but he's no mastermind."

"Will he give me trouble?" I asked.

"Trouble?" Brynjolf chuckled. "He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met! You have your work cut out for you. There are thieves and there is Gulum-Ei. No honor, no code at all. He'd shake your hand and stab you in the back at the same time."

I made a frown. "Well that's just wonderful to hear."

"The cut he's supposed to provide the Guild has dwindled as of late. He say's picking in the warehouse are slim, but I'm certain he's lying."

"Are you serious? That warehouse is full with all the goods of Tamriel, everything you can imagine. It cannot be that hard to gather a payment!" I went back to the subject. "How should I get him to talk?"

"You're going to have to buy him off. It's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage."

"Betrayal or not, I'll let him live."

"I'm glad to see you're embracing our methods. It would be a waste to lose contact at the East Empire Company before we had the entire story. Just keep on Gulum-Ei's tail and he's bound to step into something he can't scrap off his boot."

From what Mercer and Brynjolf is telling me, altogether, I think I'm becoming more familiar and aware what kind of character this Gulum-Ei is. I might have to keep my guard up with this one. He seems to be the type that will play me out for a fool, which I'm not. The lizard isn't going to get away with murder that easy from me.

"You're not leaving to Solitude right now, are you?" Brynjolf asked me before I was about to go off, but I wasn't planning on traveling during the night time.

"I'm leaving in the morning." I replied.

Moments later, I decided to spend some time in the Flaggon before I went to sleep. I watched Brynjolf walk over to the bar table right behind me. Vekel was setting out tankards of mead. I pretended that I was still rearranging my weapons at my table. I heard both men greeted each other and Brynjolf was offered his drink. They had a small talk for a minute or two.

"So what do think of the latest news about the Dragonborn?" Vekel brought up to Brynjolf.

My heart jumped. Oh gods, I hope no one else figured it out yet. I couldn't see Brynjolf's expression, but could feel the sudden long pause before his answer. He knows that I'm very close to the conversation and I can hear every word they're saying.

"What about the Dragonborn?" He asked.

"It's been two months, no one hasn't seen her."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to be bothered at the moment." Brynjolf played it off. I'm surprised he said that, even though he's the only one here that knows it's me.

Vekel laughed. "I don't think so. I have another theory."

"What is it?"

"Maybe its betrayal, she doesn't want to be Skyrim's savior anymore, instead she'll play the opposite role."

"Don't say nonsense like that!" Brynjolf snapped at Vekel. Gods, his voice made my heart jump. I never heard him snap in a conversation like that.

"Damn Bryn, calm down! Why are you tense all of a sudden?"

There was a silence between them. Brynjolf let a sigh out. I'm wondering what he's thinking, I know it's about me, but what else? I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and that guilty feeling was coming back to haunt me.

"Never mind me." Brynjolf said to him. "I don't want to discuss about the Dragonborn in this business. She has nothing to do with us."

I gathered my weapons and left the table. I couldn't stop myself from walking out of the flagon with a quick pace. Brynjolf notice that I was leaving the room. Before I could even open the door to the cistern room, he pulled my arm back. I gave him an emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry, lass, please forget everything you've heard," he whispered to me.

I made a smile. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize."

"You didn't deserve to hear that from Vekel."

"I'm used to rumors." But deep down, I'm beginning to feel guilty of hiding. "Let's not talk about this here." I had to end the conversation.

The rumors are true lately, but Vekel's thinking is not. I would be a selfish fool if ever decided to turn the other way. I cannot see myself like that, which would me I'll become another Alduin. It will never happen.

"_She has nothing to do with us."_ Why am I so angry about that?

* * *

><p>Another night, I couldn't sleep well again. I couldn't get my thoughts off of many more stupid things I've been wondering about, and regretting. Vekel's assumption about me, the Dragonborn, betraying Skyrim wasn't one of them. It was about Brynjolf's reaction to his theory for some reason. I never saw him acted like that before. It made me wonder, gods what does he really think of me now after a month being here. Did he really mean it when he said that the Dragonborn has nothing to do with the Guild?<p>

I'll just admit to myself. I am very fond of the red haired thief. Delvin's teasing yesterday about Brynjolf being very close and always watching me. I still couldn't stop thinking how ridiculous it would be for a thief to fall for me, but I strongly think he's not going to go that far. Sure, I've had a Companion—werewolf—as a lover. Also, I haven't forgotten about that foolish Imperial Legion solider, Hadvar. Few days after Vilkas's death, he tried sweet talk me into being with him. The only thing he had to offer was his cock. That sick fuck. I had no interest in him at all, and it was never going to happen.

I got dressed in my armor before everyone else woke up. I wanted to leave Riften before the sun was fully up. I wanted to let Brynjolf know that I'm going to Solitude now, but he might be still sleeping. It would be rude of me to bother him. He'll probably figure it out later when he notices that I'm gone.

I took the carriage to Solitude. The market and shops were already open and running as I got there. Hopefully Gulum-Ei was inside the Winking Skeever Inn, waiting for a client or a Guild member to show up and do some business. But that's not what I'm seeing him for. I'll have to shake the answers out of him before this day is over.

A lot had changed in this city since the Imperial Legion was no longer in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks had taken over their castle and the rest of what they did owe after the war. I would say it was for the better. I entered the Inn. It wasn't hard at all to spot him, and he was sitting at a table by himself. I took the seat that was in front of him. He said nothing to me yet, just gave me a weird stare.

"Well what do we have here?" Gulum-Ei spoke first. "By your sent, I'd say you were from the guild. But that can't be true"

"I am, and what are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"I already told Mercer that I wouldn't deal with you people anymore."

"I'm only here to ask you about Goldenglow Estate. What do you know of?" I asked.

"I don't deal in land or property. Now if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person."

"Drop the act!" I snapped. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh… wait. You said Goldenglow Estate?" He hesitated. "Sorry to say, I know very little about that bee farm… was it?"

"You acted as a broker for its new owner!" I yelled. "Don't think I'm making that up, I know."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't be expected to remember every deal that I handle."

Here we go, another excuse that I'm hearing. I won't be taking that for a final answer. "How about you identify the buyer and we'll forget what we know?" I persuade him.

Gulum-Ei sighs. "Alright. Had I known the deal would bring me this much trouble, I would have never accepted the gold."

"Then tell me."

"I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face, and said all I have to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

"So this woman, did she say why she was doing this?" I asked. I needed more information than what I just got.

"Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being direct at Mercer Frey. "

"That's it?" I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to give me a name?"

"In this business we rarely deal in names, our identity comes from how much coin we carry." He just avoided half of my question.

"You know what, I think you're lying to me."

"Look, that's all I know. I never promised you I'd have all the answers." He rises up from his seat already walking away from me, I watched him. "Now since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way."

I didn't say anything else. I just stayed back at the table until he headed out the door exiting the inn. I'm not going to go back to Riften without the answers that are needed. I'm going to follow him. I left the inn moments before he did.

The lizard stepped his ass out of town pretty fast, which means he's on to something already. I had a feeling where he might be going now. He can't hide from me that easy.

I left Solitude and went down to the harbor where the ships were. I noticed the entrance to the East Empire Warehouse. There was a guard ahead, and right behind him was Gulum-Ei passing through as he opens the door to the warehouse. If I'm going to have to get through there, I need to sneak pass the guard.

The guard was distracted talking to another guard that was nearby. While they were busy with their conversation, I snuck down low and carried my feet lightly and went passed them out of their sight. I stayed close against the wall, so no one else could see me. I quickly picked the lock to the door and made it inside the warehouse. There's probably more guards to get through inside.

This place was huge, big enough to fit in many ships. There were tall and large shelves that reached almost up to the ceiling of the entire cave. Gods, there are so many goods around here: armor, weapon, food, house goods, potions, and much more. There goes my larceny side taunting with me. I wish I could take most of this back with me to Riften, but I'm only here for one task.

I remained myself hidden between the tall shelves from the few guards that were walking around. I walked down the long isles to my right quickly, hiding myself behind the ship that was parked near the walkway. I could see the lizard heading down a small set of stairs in between the shelves. There had to be a secret room somewhere there he was going to, so I continued to follow along.

There were two guards coming my way, I kept my position until they were gone, so I could move on. That was a close one. If they did saw me, everyone in this entire place would be alerted, and getting out might not be easy to do. They must take theft very seriously here than anyone else in Skyrim.

I made it to the secret passage that was hidden behind the shelf full of storage chests, I went through the door to the next room quickly before another guard was scoping out the area near me. I had to remind myself to stay low and light on my feet. In the next room, it was pretty empty, just more and more storage and goods.

This had to be another back area of the warehouse. Gulum-Ei couldn't be leaving town. So I'm guessing he had to be going back to continue fetching some trinkets for the Guild, and continue acting he had nothing to do with the conspiracy that's going on.

I turned to the right corner, and Gulum-Ei was there. He opened up large storage chests picking through each item, examining which one was worth taking or leaving. I walked slowly behind him and unsheathed my sword. The sound of the blade sheathing alerted him to stop what he was doing, and turned around.

"You have nowhere to hide." I pointed the sword to the back of his neck. "Do you want to drop the act now?"

"This isn't as bad as it seems." He went off at me in terror. "I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly!"

"I knew you had something more!" I shouted at him, pointing my sword to his face.

"Please he'll have me killed!"

"Tell me first, and I'll decide." I snapped.

"Alright, alright!" He reached his arm out slowly to me, he hid from the sword I still had aiming at him. "It's Karliah! It was Karliah, okay! It was her!"

I never heard of this new name before, this was news to me. "You say that name like I'm supposed to know it." I lowered down my sword, and sheath it back at my side. My expression changed to confusion.

"Mercer never told you?" Gulum-Ei asked me.

I shook my head. "Who is she?"

"She is responsible for murdering the previous guild master, and now she's after Mercer."

"And you're helping her do this?" I hope he's not.

"Help? No… No! I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please! You have to believe me." The lizard started to beg for his life.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I talked to her, I asked where she was going, she just muttered something about… Where the end began."

I looked down on the ground with an emotionless expression. Where the end began, like I'm supposed to know what in oblivion that means.

"So why did she buy Goldenglow Estate, what can she possibly get out of it, other than gold?" I went on again with my questions. I needed to get every detail out of him before I go off in a hurry to Riften. I'm thinking about keeping Gulum-Ei alive after this.

"I asked her the same thing, but she wouldn't come out and tell me. Now that I know who she is, I'd say she's trying to hit the Thieves Guild where it hurts."

"How?" I shook my head again from the stress and continued to listen.

"You do know Maven Black-Briar needs Goldenglow's honey for her mead. She's been using the guild to keep the estate under her thumb. So if the owner cuts the guild out of the picture, he's cutting Maven out of the picture as well. Which she can't afford. If I was Maven, I'd blame the guild for weakening and not being able to handle the place. "

I sighed. "And which is why Maven lost faith."

"Exactly. For the guild to survive, they need her support. Karliah must have spent a long time and resourcing planning this."

Gulum-Ei pulls out a parchment letter from and gives it to me in my hand. I took a brief look at the seal, which was the same mysterious symbol again.

"Take the Goldenglow Estate deed as proof, and tell Mercer that I'm worth more to him alive."

"You know what." I said. I took a step up to him. "I'll keep quite on your scam, but you owe me. You got that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the long delay for this chapter. Just 2 weeks left of classes, I'm hanging in there Dx But things are going to get better and serious in the next few updates, but of course all of you already knew that~<strong>_


	14. Snow Veil Sanctum

**Chapter 14: Snow Veil Sanctum**

I made it back to Riften as fast as I could. I had to pay the guy on the carriage double to pick up the speed for me. My heart was beating so fast as if I was afraid that something else is going to happen, but you'll never know.

I just can't believe what Gulum-Ei told me, the buyer for the estate and the meadery was the Guild's arch enemy form 25 years ago. And she manages to stay alive that long just to do all of this, for what?

"Did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?" Mercer asked me.

"He said Goldenglow was purchased by someone named Karliah." I told him.

Mercer's eyes widen from shock after he heard the name. I'm guessing he's familiar with this Karliah person.

"No, it… it can't be. I haven't heard than name in decades. This is grave news indeed, she's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again."

"I've heard she also murdered the pervious Guild Master."

Mercer nodded. "Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down. But she just vanished.

"You know her pretty well, seems like you two had history." I mentioned.

"We were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her. Did the lizard mention where she might be?"

"Gulum-Ei told me she said 'Where the end began.' Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"There's only one place that could be. The place where she murdered Gallus, a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to go there before she disappears again."

I raised an eye brow at him. "We?"

"Yes, I'm going with you, and together we're going to kill her." I could hear the sudden change of tone in Mercer's voice when he said that.

"Hold on, isn't murder forbidden from the Guild? That would be the Dark Brotherhood territory." I had to make a valid point, murder is not good for business in the Thieves Guild.

"I have a long-standing arrangement with the Dark Brotherhood. If I need someone in the Guild taken care of, we do it ourselves. We both agree it's best to keep these matters in house. I want you to prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins by tonight. We can't let her slip through our fingers."

"I will do so." I said.

* * *

><p>Mercer spread the news to the entire Guild like wildfire. Everyone's expression changed to extreme fury and the desire to avenge the previous Guild Master's death. Their hatred for Karliah was finally let loose after over two decades.<p>

The thieves gathered around in the center of the cistern room and talked amongst each other. There was a lot of angry and violent talk going on, but I couldn't stand around them to listen or even talk with them. I understand they've been through, but I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do.

I stood alone in the practice room, leaving myself far away from the others. I thought I should stay in here until everyone is calm and I'll have to head out tonight and meet Mercer later.

"Mercer told me where you two are going." I heard Brynjolf as he walked into the room.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe this whole time it was her."

"Well, after what she'd done years ago, she could probably do it again. Mercer is the only one that knows her well than any of us here. If he dies, there would be no one left to stop her."

Brynjolf shook his head. "I know."

I sighed to myself. "Last night, I heard what you said to Vekel, the Dragonborn has nothing to do with the Guild. Did you really mean that?" I asked.

"You know I didn't mean it, lass. I only said it to prevent the conversation from continuing. I'm only trying to protect the truth. That's why I'm the one to apologize."

I couldn't say anything after that, but I least I know now he wasn't serious about what he said. "Thanks."

"Be careful out there. All eyes are on you, lass. Don't disappoint us."

I smirked. "Never."

I had a sudden thought. Maybe after Mercer and I are done with Karliah, I should make the decision to leave the Guild. I know that Brynjolf didn't mean what he said and it would break him to see me go. It's only right that I do. I'm the Dragonborn, and many dangers are in my path which could involve the innocent people that I've meet. I wouldn't want the Guild to be victimized because of me being there.

* * *

><p>It was a long travel to the old Nord ruins. I haven't explored one in a while either. As I got down from my horse, I saw the entrance just about 50 feet away. Then I saw Mercer had just got there before me. I see him looking down at something. It's looked like it was some animal on the ground, and there was a tent that was set up just near it.<p>

As I approached him, I saw him just cleaning his gold sword with a bloody rag. I looked at the animal, it was a horse he just slain. I was thinking, probably it wasn't his horse and it tried to attack him before I got here.

I stood there silent as he notices that I've arrived.

"She's already here." He said. "And she won't be getting away, I've taken care of the horse."

My eyes widen when I saw how badly the black steed was gutted into its stomach. I tried not to look at it for too long before I felt the sickening feeling of throwing up because of the gruesome view of its insides and blood.

We descended down the small stairs leading to the main doors of the Nord ruins, judging from the position of the gears on the doors, it looked like it was lock. Mercer went in front of me examining the door before I could.

"It's locked, these old Nordic ruin doors do seem difficult to unlock, but it's just simple really." He went on explaining.

He bends down as he found a certain key hole. I couldn't really see what he was doing exactly. He did pull out some kind of lock pick, but it looked strange from any other lock pick or key I've seen. I dare not question him on what it was that he was using, but he's was only trying to get the doors open for us.

The gears over the door moved in a way of unlocking the path. I thought it was rather quick of Mercer of unlocking that lock. Or maybe it's because he had more experience with lock picking than anyone in the guild. I could be wrong. I ignored more thoughts and continued on inside the ruins with, as I supposed to lead the way.

"What kind of person is Karliah, anyway?" I asked Mercer a random question, just to break out the silence as we walked cautiously through the long hallways and small rooms.

"She was a stubborn Dunmer, always had to do everything her way. But she was also the best, bringing in more coin a month than some thieves heist in a year." Mercer paused. "Gallus trusted her too much and let her get too close."

Too close, I thought to myself. "So they were in a relationship?" I asked.

Mercer shrugged. "If you want to call it that, yes. Me? I think she was softening him for the kill. Gallus would call her his 'little nightingale.' He was absolutely smitten by her."

"And she kills him just like that, but for what?"

"Greed? Jealousy? Spite? Who can say what drove her to such an iniquitous act."

We went through a few rooms. I know there was defiantly going to be Druagrs in here. I know that undead stench which always made me sick inside. I even still have nightmares of them in my dreams.

As I took a step, I felt something with light pressure under my left foot when I stepped onto something, I heard a loud click. I looked down and saw a pressure plate, something to my right moved, a large gate about eight feet high and ten feet wide, with spikes and blood all over. It came moving quickly at me, then I react to the danger that it was going to hit me, I rolled over to the side as it missed the hit.

I landed on my back and felt my body had briefly landed on something. I turned to my right to see what it was I landed on. I gasped in terror as I moved my face. Oh gods, a Druagr. I was close to its face which wasn't a pleasant sight for me. I crawled back quickly away from it. My heart raced like it was about to leap out of my chest. Thankfully it wasn't awake, yet.

"Be careful, she reset the traps." Mercer said. Well shit, he should have warned me about that earlier. Now I've already embarrassed myself from setting off a trap and getting scared over a dead body.

The Druagr that was lying on the ground finally awaken. Then at least three more of them that were in the room have awoken by the sound of the trap setting off. I took down the two that were nearest to me, while Mercer had killed the other two before they even had a chance to pick up their old rusty swords.

For a while we searched deep into the Nordic ruins to find the spot where Mercer said that the previous master was killed. He felt that Karliah will be waiting in that very same place.

Ever since I've arrived here, I felt that energy source coming from the next room. I know that power I'm feeling inside my body, something was drawing me in close to it. This is a Nordic ruin after all, so there must be a word wall I'm missing. It's another word of power I must unlock. I'm not too sure how Mercer is going to react once he knows the truth.

We made it into another large room, this was it. The room where the word wall must be located. We killed off the Druagrs that busted out from their coffins, they were just everywhere trying to kill us for interrupting their eternal rest in order to protect the sacred grounds.

Mercer went up ahead of me and went on a killing spree with the undead. I let him do that while I try to take care of a few of them and find the wall.

Striking and blocking the sword swings from three Druagrs that were blocking my way from the wall which I could feel the energy becoming stronger within me. I eliminated the walking dead that tried to stop me. As I approach close to the wall, I turned around quickly and see that three more of them were right behind me, all of them had battle axes. Damn it, I can't fight well against axes, but I'll have no choice but to do this.

I took in a deep breath to brace myself. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

Their weapons flick out of their grasp disarming them completely without a weapon. I faced the word wall, I begin to see the magic from the dragon language inscriptions transferring the word into me. When it finished absorbing into me the energy stopped. I've obtain a new shout.

I turned back around and see that the Druagrs were already dead, then I felt a hand grabbing hard on to my shoulder. Mercer pulled me forcefully looking at me with fear and confusion. He witnessed my true self. Why does he fear me? I couldn't say anything or react as he pulled me closer looking into my eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"You… you're not mortal are you?" Mercer said.

I hesitated to ever respond to his question. I've just exposed myself as the Dragonborn.

I saw his eye turn to the side. Someone else had arrived. He dragged me to the side when I heard something coming in at fast speed in the air. Suddenly, I felt an arrow pierced me into the chest, deep and painfully I cried out from the hit. Mercer threw me off to the left, my body hitting against the dragon word wall.

I felt something weird from the tip of the arrow, some kind of poison spreading quickly through my blood and body. It was indeed painful to handle. I crawled hopelessly crying out holding on to my chest trying to remove the arrow. I breathed in deeply and manage to remove it, still the poison was inside of me, making me feel strange. I dropped to the ground entirely. My joins, everything all over, I could not feel a thing or move at all.

I was defenseless and paralyzed on the ground, as I see this encounter approach to Mercer. Oh gods, it's her.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer said to Karliah. I wanted to curse him out so badly, but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. He… used me as his shield so that I would take the shot.

"Give me a reason to try." The Dunmer snapped back.

My vision started to blur a little. I don't know if that's a sign that I'm dying. Come on, come on! I need to get up!

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was… inspired."

What? I wanted to scream out just to be heard, but I can't. My breathing began to be weak. No no no! Not right now! I battled off my fears in my mind as I watch what's going on with the two thieves.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales?" Karliah said, her voice rising. "Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of this mindless banter!" Mercer shouted and draws his sword back out. "So come, Karliah! It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!

Karliah lifted her hand casting a spell in which made her disappear into thin air, she was invisible and was gone. "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise that next time we meet, it will be your undoing." She's escaped.

Mercer didn't go after her. He turned around and slowly approached back to my body, watching me with a smirk on his face. I wanted to lash out on him and kill him for this. He's… not a master of the guild, he's a traitor. I tried my best to fight off the pain inside of me, I wanted to get up and cut that smile off his face. I'm not going to die over this.

"It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself." Mercer said. "Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place."

To fucking oblivion with you! I screamed in my mind. I need to… to… My vision began to fade more, I forced myself to keep them open, and with every little breath I had left it began to suck out of me, making it harder to breathe. I fight to stay alive.

The Breton bastard bends down near me with still a smirk. "But you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible… because of you." He points his sword down, pointing the sharp tip to my neck tracing down to my chest. "And not to worry, I'll send Brynjolf your regards."

I felt myself gasping for air, wanting to whisper his name, but I couldn't. This is it, it's over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww yeh~ I'm done with classes and passed all my exams! Now I guess I'm REALLY back to weekly updates. Thank you everyone again for coming back to read. I'm not really the best writer in my opinion, but I keep trying however I can ; A ;<em>**


	15. Alive At Last

**Chapter 15: Alive At Last**

I tried to open up my eyes, all I could see was a blurry light reflection of the snow on the ground, and I feel my body was cold as if I was outside. It took a while when I finally awoken from the sleep I was paralyzed in.

Wait, I'm alive? How was this possible? Mercer stabbed me, and I remembered passing out. I looked around and notice that I was outside of the Snow Veil Sanctum, but who pulled me out here anyway.

"Easy easy, don't get up so quickly." I heard a soft female voice near me.

I grunted in pain as I did try to move myself up from the ground. My limbs were stiff and it hurt so much even trying to move them slightly a bit so I could stand up straight. She should have warned me about that earlier. Wait, hold on. Was that woman Karliah?

"You!" My eyes widen at Karliah. "Why did you shoot your arrow at me?" I yelled.

"Had I intention to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She told me calmly. My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and prevented your death."

Judging from the tone of her voice when she spoke to me, it sounded so soft but seemed heavy with anger. Karliah pulled off her hood and let out her long black wavy hair.

"That bastard, I'm going to get him back for this." I hissed. "How did I survive?"

I looked down at my chest and saw that the armor was pierced from the arrow and Mercer's sword. I wasn't bleeding much, but it was hard for me to breathe because of the sore pain. Karliah probably helped to heal me while I was knocked out. I was wondering how I managed to live after being shot with that poisoned arrow and then stabbed with a sword. It was so painful, a stinging burning pain which caused me to be paralyzed in place, something like I've never felt before. What kind of poison was it? That should have been enough to kill me.

"I coated that arrow with paralytic poison. It slowed down your heart, numbed your limbs, and kept you from bleeding out. That poison took me a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot. I only had hoped to capture Mercer alive."

"Why were you trying to capture him, and keep me alive?" I asked her.

"I saved you because I believe that you could help me find Mercer again. He must be brought before the guild to answer to what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus' murder."

"Mercer killed Gallus? So it wasn't you that did." I was astonished from what I was hearing from her.

"Mercer lied to the guild, branded me a murderer and slandered my name across his network of contacts. For twenty-five years I ran, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering my tracks."

"How are we going to expose the truth?" I could imagine how everyone in the Guild is going to react to this. It's not going to be a pretty sight.

"My purpose in using Snow Vail Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before the both of you arrived here, I came here to recover Gallus' journal from his remains. I'd suspect the information we need is written inside."

She showed me a small book. I took it from her hands just to have a look. I skimmed through every page, but the entire thing was written in a different language, one I didn't even recognize.

"I cannot read it. Do you know what it says?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. I'd never seen this kind of language before. There's a friend of Gallus that he trusted him about his Nightingale identity. He might be the one who can help us translate his journal."

"Nightingale," I whispered to myself. The only thing I remembered from that word was when Mercer mentioned that Gallus used to refer to Karliah as his _little Nightingale_.

"There were three of us: myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, you and I are going to Winterhold."

My eyes widen. "Winterhold? But what about the Guild?" I only asked because what if they may be in danger.

"We cannot return to Riften yet, not until we have the journal translated. Remember, we can only speak to Enthir, we cannot trust anyone else."

I didn't say or ask anything after that. I just hope the rest of the Guild is okay. Mercer probably already returned back, and made up some story about why he came back without me. I shouldn't worry so much about that right now. I have to follow Karliah's lead on this, no matter how much I'm not going to like it.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, Karliah and I arrived in Winterhold. I still was silent during the trip over here. There were just so many questions running through my mind. I wondered if anyone was even aware about Mercer being the traitor. He left me for dead and tried to kill me when he found out I was the Dragonborn this whole time. Through his view, I guess he assumed I joined the Guild just to stop him. Maybe that's why he was so frightened of me when I released that shout.<p>

Right now, I have no other choice but to put my trust into Karliah, since she's putting her trust on to me, so that I could help her find out the solid proof to expose Mercer's crime to the Thieves Guild. I have a feeling this is going to be difficult one.

We went inside Winterhold's inn, The Frozen Hearth. A Wood Elf, Enthir, was inside one of the rooms reading a book as he was sitting in a chair.

"Hello Enthir, it's been a long time." Karliah greeted him first.

"Ahh Karliah, long time no see." Enthir greeted her back with a smile. "What brings you back after all of these years?"

"Enthir, we manage to recover Gallus's journal. You're the only one that Gallus knew outside from the Nightingals and the Guild he could trust. We need your help." Karliah words convinced Enthir to gain his attention.

"Yes, but there's a problem." I mentioned.

"A problem? Let me see it."

I handed Enthir the journal, and we watched him as he looks through all the pages. He makes a hard glare at the unusual text, but it seems he can or cannot decipher it.

"Gallus wrote all of the text in the Falmer language." He said.

"Falmer language, as in the legendary Snow Elves." I was amazed what it was. "Can you translate it?" I asked.

Enthir shook his head. "No, but I know someone who might. The court wizard of Markarth, Calcelmo, may have the materials you need to get this journal translated. A word of warning, Calcelmo is a fierce guardian of his research, getting the information won't be easy."

"Why would he scribe his journal in Falmer?" Karliah asked, and was confused just as I am.

"Besides that fact that there are only a handful of people in Tamriel that even recognize the language? I'm fairly he was certain he was planning some sort of heist that involved a deep understanding of the Falmer language. Sadly, we never had the opportunity to speak about the details."

"Where did he acquire the knowledge to use it?" I asked.

"Ironically, I pointed him in the same direction I pointed to you, to Markarth and Calcelmo. I'm hoping whatever means he used to learn the language will still be available to you."

"I guess that's where we need to go." I said.

"Calcelmo is a stubborn mule, be careful when you speak to him." Enthir mentioned.

"We should stay inside here for the night." Karliah suggested to me before I was about to go off. "Then we can go to Markarth."

I nodded. "You're right. Markarth is a long way from here. It would be dangerous to cross the roads while the Fornsworn are out there." I could not forget the last time I ever fought them.

We had to stay downstairs in the basement of the inn, away from the locals and travelers for now, just to keep our conversations to ourselves, and no one else around to listen.

I took off the guild armor for better comfort and to check on the arrow and stab wounds. Some of the potions worked out well and healed them, but the arrow one was still sore, not as bad as it was hours ago.

"Could you tell me more about Gallus?" I asked Karliah.

"He was a scholar, a master thief, and a natural leader. Everyone respected him and followed him without question. He inducted me into the Nightingales and honed my skills to a razor sharp point. I owe him everything." She paused. "We were very close."

I made a minor smile. "You were lovers."

"Gallus once said he felt comfortable around me, and able to let his guard down. I can't help but think that I'm responsible for what happened to him."

I went up to Karliah and pat my hand on her shoulder for comfort. "No, you shouldn't blame yourself for this."

Oh gods, I notice something about her story. It's almost the same as my own. Now this is all crazy. It's like I'm telling myself that Vilkas's death wasn't because of me, that we were too close, and I got him involved with my path as the Dragonborn.

"You're the Dragonborn, aren't you?" Karliah asked me

I nodded slightly. "I guess I'm already terrible at hiding it." I laughed to myself. "What's really ironic about this, it's the same reason why I went into hiding."

"What's your reason for hiding from your path?" She asked me.

"Just like you, I used to be very close to someone. All I'm trying to do is stay away from the world, so I can move on from his death." I sighed, and I also tried to hold back tears I felt coming on.

"I guess we both have something in common." Karliah said.

I nodded. "Yes we do, and I know how you feel, but we cannot back down and blame ourselves." I looked away with a sigh and bite my lip down trying to resist myself from another break down. Every time Vilkas's face appeared in my mind, I just want to break, but I have to let the memory of him go.

"So you joined the Thieves Guild just to hide from your destiny?"

"I was convinced to join. He said I'll be protected, a place to stay, and gold as long as I do some work. That's when I thought of it as hiding from being the Dragonborn."

And that man who convinced me, he's been on my mind most of the night. I'm already missing the sound of his voice. I could imagine how he would react when Mercer returned to the Guild without me. Of course he's going to want to know what happened. If he tells him that I was killed, it would rip his soul apart, I know it would.

_Please, Brynjolf, whatever he tells you, don't believe him…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playing TESO, so far I love it, just LOVE IT! Whoop whoop~<strong>_

_**Thanks for the new reviews letting me know how you like it so far. I know we've all pretty much played through the Thieves Guild questline so many times, but I'd like to have fee back on my Dragonborn character. I'm really not the best story writer, but I try the best I can ; A ; **_

_**A reminder for Tumblr users, you can follow my Skyrim blog: saiyurithedragonborn**_


	16. The Museum

**Chapter 16: The Museum **

The dream last night, I don't know if it was a sign of torment or the future. I can remember every detail of the dream I had.

I felt myself back in my original home in Whiterun, and Brynjolf was there with me. I thought it was from when we did that job for Maven about a month ago, but it wasn't. This was a different reason.

Brynjolf was already inside my house before I arrived in. Of course, a thief like him can't resist. I yelled at him for going into my house without my permission. Then we got into an argument, not a violent one, but the normal kind of arguments that most couples have.

Suddenly we started to hold each other and exchange kisses. I thought to myself, what am I doing? I'm doing this in the same place where I made love to Vilkas. Have I really moved on from him? I don't know what to believe at that very moment when my lips were locked onto the red hair thief's. The feeling was so real.

We raced back upstairs to the bed room. I let Brynjolf strip down my clothes. The way he did it aroused me quickly. He removed his guild armor and his underclothes. It was so fast and all I could remember was him taking me to the bed with his body lying on top of me. He whispered seductive comments into my ear that made me moan softly and my body tremor with desire for him. He told me how beautiful I looked, and how he was happy to be with me.

He toyed with my body for so long, leaving trails of kisses from my neck to my breasts. His warm and rough touches with his strong hands drove me insane as he feels every part of my skin. I couldn't stop myself from moaning so much. The one thing that was on my mind was him going inside of me. That didn't happen, the dream ended right there.

Karliah woke me up very early than I normally wake up in the mornings. She was seriously determined to get on the road to Markarth as soon as the first sign of daylight. I had no other choice but to bear with her on this and work with her pace.

We paid the man on the carriage double the amount of septims, so he could take us to Markarth with haste. As we were on the back of the carriage, I tried to take my mind off of that dream. I can't really lie to myself; I am in love with the red haired thief.

"You alright, Saiyuri?" Karliah asked me.

I looked at her with a smile. "I'm fine, it's just a dream that bothered me last night." I said.

"What was it?" Karliah paused. "It's okay with me if you don't want to talk about it."

I laughed a little to myself. "I don't mind. Someone in the Guild has been on my mind lately. I don't know if it was a sign of my future, or my mind is playing games with me."

Of course, my mind is playing games with me. Being part dragon, it's hard to contain my emotions when it comes to being in love. In that dream I desired him so much, I wanted him all to myself and didn't want him to let me go. It was the same feeling I had with Vilkas.

There weren't any sign of the Fornsworn following us on the road as we entered into Markarth's territory. We enter inside the city and asked around where we could find Calcelmo. They said he's usually in his laboratory in the Understone Keep. They also mentioned he's quite the Dwemer scholar and has an enormous collection of artifacts in his museum. Which we're really not interested in about.

Understone Keep was located at the very peek of Markarth. I was feeling a bit paranoid if we were being watched. I mean, who knows. Mercer could have spies on to us after what he did to me the other day. We entered inside the keep and found Calcelmo working on some spells at his enchantment table.

"You must be Calcelmo."

"I am, what is it I can do for you?" Calcelmo asked.

"We hear that you're the authority on ancient Falmer."

"Then you were well informed. I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject. I'm calling it 'Calcelmo's Guide to the Falmer Tongue.' It will revolutionize the way we understand those ancient beings."

"Interesting. Perhaps we could view your work?" Karliah asked.

"Preposterous! The research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I'd allow anyone to see it before it's completed."

"Let's just say, we're admirers of your work." I persuaded to him. Calcelmo paused for a moment at us. Hopefully that would convince him to let us through. "It would be very disappointing not to let us view it." I added on.

"Well… you don't seem the type to be very interested. I will not let you into the museum unless you have a very good reason to be in looking in there."

At this point, nothing was working with him. Enthir was right, Calcelmo wasn't easy to convince. The mage was certainly over protective about his research, but it's not the research we're interested in.

I walked off to the side away from the mage, and Karliah followed behind me.

"What should we do now?" I asked her.

"We'll have to break in." Karliah answered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he catches us?" I was becoming paranoid about breaking into the museum. Then again, I've made a much worst break in before, and that was in the Thalmor Embassy.

"Whatever happens in there, we'll have to keep going."

Karliah and I stayed low to the ground, light on our feet, and against the walls. Until we were out of the guards' sight, we quickly made it to the entrance to the museum doors. I let Karliah pick the lock while I watched behind our backs. It only took a few seconds for her to open the door. That was actually faster than how I usually pick locks, I was impressed. After all, she's like a veteran master thief.

There were a few guards standing around, but they were easily distracted, sitting down having conversations with each other. The Dwemer machinery was still working inside of the place surprisingly. At least I wouldn't be expecting one of those magical machineries coming to life, which I remember the last time from being in Blackreach for hours, it was a nightmare for me.

It took a while until we reached to another area to a small balcony that leads outside. There wasn't any other way out from here for a fast escape, and it would be too much of a drop down judging from the height we were on. Up to the stairs must be where Calcelmo's research room is located.

We browse through the entire room, looking for some kind of useful reference we could use as our translation guide. There was hardly anything that explained about the Falmer language. It was piles of research papers and rubbings.

"I think I found it." I heard Karliah called out to me.

I went outside from the room and found her examining a large stone tablet. I gave it a look, and notice it was all engraved in the Falmer language. This has to be the source that Gallus used to write entries in his journal.

"This has to be it." I said. I had to think of something that we could copy all of this down, and quick. I have a feeling more guards are coming. I went back into the room and grabbed a pain sheet of paper and few sticks of charcoal that was lying around. "We could do a rubbing."

I bend down and placed the paper against the wall, while Karliah held it up for me at the other end. We used the charcoals and quickly run them through the paper, until we got every characters copied down, which took a few minutes.

"I guess that will do, let's get out of here."Karliah said. I agreed with her.

I heard the large doors open up ahead of us and voices from more guards while they were drawing out their weapons. We bend down quickly behind the stone to keep out of sight. I took a look at the side. There were about four guards. Shit, I thought we pass through them without being seen, but I guess not.

"The guards are here." I said. The problem is they're blocking our path.

"That's the only way we need to get out. We have to get pass them unseen." Karliah made a point. She handed me a small white potion bottle, it had to be the invisibility spell that's only good for less than a minute. "Use this. Then we can make a run for it."

"I'll get them out of our way."

I opened up the bottle and drank it; it took a few seconds for the invisibility spell to work. We jumped down from the second level to the first instead of taking the stairs down. The guards couldn't see us, perfect.

"Zul mey gut!" I whispered a shout. A voice from the distance caught their attention.

"What was that?" One guard readies his weapon.

"Sounds like its coming from over there." The other guard replied to him.

We watch the guards run pass us and quickly snuck out the doors while their backs were turned. I made sure Karliah was close to me as we made our escape back to the outside balcony, and then back into the long Dwemer hall ways.

We made it out alive and unseen. Though there were talks about how the break, but it would eventually die out, since there wasn't any need to worry about it since no one was killed in the process. Probably Calcelmo will have a better and high security for his little museum now. At least we finally got what we needed to translate the journal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the new follows on here and on Tumblr, and coming back to read! I've been busy lately with cosplay work. I'm sorry it's not much at the moment, but thanks for putting up with my short chapters ; A ;<strong>_


	17. A Shocking Translation

**Chapter 17: A Shocking Translation**

It was another long way back to Winterhold and of course back into the snowy cold weather. I was tired and I was in a desperate need of new armor, since this one I was wearing it all torn. My wounds were starting to heal much better and felt less painful than yesterday.

So whatever the translations of this journal is going to reveal, I hope it's something useful that would prove Mercer Frey was the true traitor.

"Ah you're back. So what did Calcelmo give you?" Enthir asked me as I walked into the room.

"He gave a bit of a hard time." I said. I handed him over the rolled up paper of the translations we've collected at the museum.

"Oh, a rubbing? I supposed it would be inappropriate to ask you how you obtain this."

I didn't really care if he did want to know how we got it. Karliah and I actually had to sneak inside there, thanks to Calcelmo and his stubbornness for not letting us in.

Enthir took the Falmer translations and the journal with him over to the desk. Karliah and I stood side to side next him. He begins to compare the translations scanning down the words in the journal while we wait for him to tell us what it reads.

His eyes squint of concern into the pages. To me, something didn't seem right. I was getting anxious to know what exactly he's reading.

"This is intriguing, but highly disturbing." Enthir said in a low tone as he kept reading.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Enthir shook his head slowly. "It appears as though Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months." He said, and continues on reading and translating writing on a separate blank paper. "Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an 'unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures'."

Karliah leans over the desk watching his writing. "Does the journal say where this wealth came from?"

"Yes…" He sighed. "Gallus seemed certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

My eyes widen. "That bastard was stealing all the funds from the guild." I hissed.

"Of course he was." Karliah said to me. "I had suspected as much. Enthir, is there anything else? Anything about the Nightingales?"

He glances back turning the pages to find out if said anything about the Nightingales. "Yes, here it is. The last few pages describe 'the failure of the Nightingales' although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

I didn't really understand it. I have no knowledge of the Nightingales or the Twilight Sepulcher. Perhaps it's something that's outside of the Guild's knowledge.

"Shadows preserve us… so it's true." Karliah breathed and sat down on a chair next to her. She placed her hands over her head stroking her hair back shutting her eyes.

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher." Enthir said.

"Neither am I." I replied.

For twenty-five years she's been in hiding from the guild because of what happened. I couldn't just tell her to get over it and cheer up. It's not that easy to overcome it, especially for her. I know what's she's going through. She lost someone—just like I did. Now she's trying to fight back in revealing the truth.

Enthir directed to Karliah. "What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?"

"I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say." Karliah said. I couldn't blame her for not going into detail about that right now.

"It's alright Karliah, you don't have to say a word."

"We have to get this out to the rest of the guild." I suggested.

"Listen, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild." Enthir said while he handed me the journal back with the complete translations inside of it. "They respected Karliah and she deserves better."

"Thank you Enthir, for your help." Karliah said.

I looked back at Karliah, still her expression was full with sadness of her long lost loved one. It was like looking in the mirror at my own self, watching me despair.

* * *

><p>We exited out of Enthir's room, and relaxed for the night in the inn. We know the next morning we have to return to the guild and explain everything that's been truly happening. I still can't believe it.<p>

I put my trust into another person, and ends up playing me like shit. I'm supposed to be the Dragonborn, yet it doesn't matter. It gave Mercer more a reason to get rid of me. I saw the fearful expression on his face when he witnessed my shout power to the Druagr. I wasn't an ordinary mortal at all.

I sat at one of the dining tables off to the corner. I was extremely hungry and thirsty, from the lack of energy from all of that traveling. Karliah joined next to me with her back turned to me, she faces the fire place in the center and watched the people walk by.

I heard the instruments of the players started to play a song. It was a familiar tone to the song. I haven't heard it in a while, in face I kind of hate it now. The young male vocalist started to hum the lyrics flowing along with the up beat of the music.

"_Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Naal ok zin los vahriin… Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan… Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"_

I pulled my hood over my head covering my face and released a sigh. Karliah looked over me as she saw that I covered my face when the song was playing. She stayed silent knowing that I was annoyed with hearing the same old verses about the Dragonborn. I placed my hands over my ears a bit trying to block out the lyrics and focused on my mind on something else. All I could even think right now was about one person on my mind, Brynjolf. I just wondered if he was alright. I want to get back to him and—By the gods, make that song stop!

"_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok… Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!"_

Alright, that was enough. I got up from the table, Karliah watched me as I went back into the room that we stayed in for the night. I closed the door behind me, but then it opened back up with her following me inside. I didn't really mind, I just wanted to be here so I didn't have to hear the song, and accidently get my face noticed.

I sat down on the bed, dropping my body down with a sigh. Silence, that was much better. Karliah looked at me and noticed by my expression that I was annoyed about the Dragonborn song.

"You can't deal with the fame?" She said to me.

"No, I can't." I didn't say anything for a minute as I lay on the bed. Damn it, I can't get him off my mind. Here I am, day dreaming and falling in love with another man in my life. I want to be close to him, but I'm so stubborn to get over my past.

"What do you think it would take you, to return?" That was a good question she asked me.

I paused for the moment thinking about the answer. What can I do? How would I ever get over this feeling? What will make me move on, and go back to the path of the Dragonborn? It was something I never have thought about since.

"I'm not sure." It was my honest answer, thought it would be a while before I can.

"We must hasten to Riften tomorrow morning, before Mercer can do more damage to the Guild." Karliah changed the subject.

"I want to know, what is the Twilight Sepulcher?" I thought maybe it was a good time to finally ask Karliah about this Nightingale thing that's been nagging my mind.

"You've comes this far, so I see no harm in concealing it any longer. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal. It's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives. As a Nightingale, I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher."

"Why does it require that type of protection?" The explanation had me lost.

"Everything that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher. Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect."

I laughed a little. "Thieves and temples? It just doesn't add up."

Karliah smiled at what I said. "I felt the same way when Gallus revealed these things to me. I think giving time, you'll understand what I mean."

I let out a heavy sigh and turned my body to my side on the bed. "I'd understand better if less mystery was involved." I meant it literally.

"If the Guild isn't willing to listen to reason, you might have to." Karliah said behind me before she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So just a few more chapters left. I'm already planning on the second book which will involve the Dark Brotherhood, but not so much of the actual storyline from the game. Thank you for the new follows, and coming back for the updates as usual!~<em>**


	18. The Vault

**Chapter 18: The Vault**

I ran in front of Karliah before she opened the door to the Ragged Flagon because I need to make sure I was the first person to be seen, to protect her from getting killed by the guild members. They're going to be wondering why she's back, but we have proof to shut them up.

"Keep your eyes open. I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern." Karliah warned me. "Are you ready to face the Guild?"

I nodded. "But what if Mercer is there?"

"Then we show them Gallus's journal and hope for the best. Remember, we have proof and all he's got is his word."

"They _will_ welcome you back, and there's no denying it. You've done nothing wrong. I'll talk to them, you stay close to me."

We walked together inside. Already the place was filled up with everyone. I can see Delvin still handing out jobs to a few people. They all stared at me with no comment. They didn't make a move or anything. I was wondering why they are looking at me like that.

"Fucking divines! You're alive!" Vex shouted out in my face, nearly making me jump. Then her attention went to Karliah and glared very angrily. "Why is she here?"

"Relax Vex!" I snapped. She better not do anything careless.

"That bitch is here! What the oblivion is going on? I want answers from you, right now!" Devil shouts across the table, he got up drawing his dagger out. The rest of the Guild members did as well.

"Put the weapons away, all of you!" I yelled at everyone. I reached my harm out in front of Karliah, making sure she's right by me. "Put it away, gods!" I looked at Delvin again. "Bear with me, your questions will be answered. Is Mercer and Brynjolf here?"

"Mercer's not here, but Bryn is in the Cistern right now. You know he ain't going to be happy with this!" Delvin shook his head to me while I went for the door that leads to the room, Karliah followed behind me and Delvin and Vex went with me.

"Of course he's not." I mumbled.

"What are you on about?" Vex asked.

Everyone followed behind me into the Cistern room. I searched around the room for Brynjolf since I was told that Mercer wasn't here.

Brynjolf stared at my direction. I can see him right near the large doors of the vault was. He ran over quickly to me once he heard me walking in with the rest of the thieves behind me, but they were keeping their eyes on Karliah because in their minds she's still a threat. Brynjolf embraced me in his arms tightly, I wasn't expecting that, but I really did need that from him. I could tell he missed me so much as if I was gone for a long time. I'll have to explain that later to him.

"Lass, I can't believe it! You…" Brynjolf was speechless towards me.

"Brynjolf listen to me." I grabbed him by his arms pulling him to the side where he was standing. "There's a problem—", He didn't let me finish what I was going to say. His eyes left mine and went to Karliah.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer!" He yelled in my face, how lovely.

"How about give me a chance to explain before all of you try to kill each other down here!" I snapped back.

"Mercer told us you were dead." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes, I knew it. "I figured. Where is he right now?"

"He's not here, he left three days ago."

"That's bad news, I just hope it's not too late." Karliah said.

"Lass, what's going on?" Brynjolf asked me, this time without yelling in my face.

"We have proof that all of you have been mislead. We have Gallus's journal, but you'll find its contents disturbing." Karliah announced.

"What is this Dunmer talking about?" Rune came into the conversation.

"No more games, Karliah! Or I'll cut you down where you stand. " That was Brynjolf. I stepped in front of him again forcing him to put his dagger down.

"Stop it." I hissed at him. "Put you're weapon down, now!" He's literally up to the point where he wants to kill someone. I can't allow him to do that.

"Now what sort of proof you're talking about?"

I handed Brynjolf the journal and with the translations. "Before any of you do something very stupid to kill us all, just read it." I explained.

Brynjolf skimmed through the translations, reading every word as possible. I made sure that he did read everything, and everyone in the guild has to see it for themselves. It was the only proof we got to confirm that Karliah is not our enemy and that Mercer killed the former master.

"No…" Brynjolf breathed. "This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long."

"It's true, every word. Mercer has been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

"There's only one way to find out if what you're saying is true." Brynjolf turned to Delvin. "Delvin, I need you to open the vault."

All of us walked to the vault doors together.

"Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in the book? What did it say?" Delvin grabs the journal from Brynjolf's hand.

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered."

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys?" Delvin asked. "It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

So there are two keys to the vault, I thought. "What's so special about these locks?" I asked.

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy." Vex said. "There's no way it can be picked open."

"Use your key on the vault Delvin." Brynjolf told him.

Delvin goes up to the doors and used the key to open one lock. "I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours."

It was Brynjolf's turn to use the other key he had. The lock opens and the door open out of the way, a surprise was waiting for our eyes to see. The entire room looked so empty. The chests all opened and with nothing inside them. Our jaws dropped with shock, completely.

"All of you get in here, quickly." Brynjolf called out.

"The gold, the jewels!" Delvin shouted out loud while he rushed through the room looking at the emptied chests. "It's all gone!"

"That son of a bitch!" Vex took out her dagger.

"Vex, put it away, right now!" Brynjolf commanded her. "We can't afford to lose our heads, we need to calm down and focus."

"Do as he says, Vex. This ain't helping right now." Delvin told her.

"Did Mercer say anything where he was going?" I asked.

"He said he was going to be gone for a while, he didn't say where he was going to." Delvin answered. "That bastard, I can't believe it!"

That's not good. If Mercer didn't mention to anyone where he was going, he has to be planning on leaving the Guild for good. I'll worry about that later. There was more that needed to be discussed and straighten out with the Guild, to avoid any misunderstandings.

"We trusted him." I heard Brynjolf mumbled. "Karliah was innocent this whole time."

"It's best for all of you to welcome her back, and trust her again." I said. "It's only fair that we do. Our problem right now is we have to find him."

"Maybe he is coming back? Probably in his gut, he thinks we've found out about the vault being cleaned out." Delvin said.

I shook my head. "He would expect us to find out about it eventually. There's no way he would show his face here at this moment."

"She has a point." Brynjolf stepped in. "He's not coming back, he must be on to something that we don't know."

"He's after something else, and I know the only way how he could pull all of this off." Karliah said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Karliah stopped talking as the thieves were expressing their anger towards each other, it was very loud. "I should probably explain later, right now everyone is getting out of hand."

We exited out of the vault and see that the thieves are getting out of hand, yelling arguing at one another, mostly about the confusion of what's going on. Why a former guild mate is returning, how I came to be alive, or where Mercer really went. It was getting too loud in here. I watched Brynjolf went into the center of the room trying to calm down everyone, but the thieves just wouldn't listen to him.

I stepped forward to him. "Let me." I said. "Silence all of you!" I guess I have no choice but to do it. I turned my attention to the ceiling of the room. "FUS RO DAH!"

The roaring thundering sound from the shout I released hit the walls of the ceiling, nearly shaken the entire cistern. Everyone had felt the vibration of the shout I released, and all their eyes gazed upon me. Their expression with shock and amazement, at least they were silenced. Finally, they know the truth that I'm actually the Dragonborn.

* * *

><p>It was crazy how the day started off. At least getting the Guild's attention to the truth went well, and almost had everyone on the edge of trying to kill each other. Gods, it gets crazy down here without the Master of the Guild, but there's no Master anymore.<p>

Brynjolf told Delvin and Vex to keep an eye out for Mercer, when and if he does come back. I strongly believe he's not coming back.

I had to changed my under clothes and get a new armor set I wore the same damn thing for almost three days straight, and it was badly damage through wear and tear from so much traveling and battles.

I exit out of one of the rooms where I changed. I joined Brynjolf where he was searching through Mercer's desk, just to see if he had left anything that might lead him where he is. The desk most of it looked cleared up that last time I saw it.

"Found anything yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head, looking down. "Nothing, he cleared out everything."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "There's got to be something, I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I." Brynjolf looked back at me. "Can we talk in private, lass?"

What was this about, I wondered. "Sure."

We walked into the practice room together, there was no one there. I didn't see it coming as Brynjolf embraces his arms over me, again like last time, but with meaning to it. My eyes widen and I blushed hard. I was paralyzed that I didn't know if I should embrace back or not. He lets go of me and holds both of my hands up to his chest. Watching him do this made me speechless.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He whispered to me, while he strokes his hand over my cheek. I looked down trying to avoid his attention. Oh gods, what is he doing? "I was going to blame myself for getting you into this."

"No, you shouldn't." After all, joining the Guild was my choice in the first place. I could have turned down the offer if I wanted to, and Brynjolf wouldn't bother me about it for refusing his offer. "What did Mercer exactly tell you what happened to me?" I asked.

"He said that you got in the way, and Karliah killed you before she could get to him." He laughed slightly at himself. "And I believed his story."

I was surprised he did. "You think a Dragonborn would easily get herself in the way like that?" I laughed a little. "Mercer wanted to get rid of me. I could have been dead, if it wasn't for Karliah's help, I wouldn't have been standing here."

"Mercer tried to kill you?" He became more furious, but towards Mercer's.

"He thinks I'm still dead, well for now that is." I placed my hands around his face and looked at him deeply in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm right here." I said to him softly.

I can't believe he actually thought I was dead this past three days, also I can see the sadness in his eyes, he must have thought so much about me. I can't make up my mind if I should open my heart to Brynjolf. Then again, I remembered what Vilkas told me before he died. I shouldn't stop because of his death, and that I should be free to be love again. I fear that I'll make the same mistake again. Is it really worth taking the risk?

Our faces were close, I didn't realize it because I was thinking so much. I felt the tip of my nose touched his for a second and our lips moved in closer together, but then I had to stop, so I pulled away quickly from him.

"I'm sorry Brynjolf." I released myself from his arms, so I can cross my arms together, holding myself away from him. I was so embarrassed and guilty of resisting him. He wanted to kiss me, but I didn't let him.

"You don't need to apologize if you don't want to take it further." He said to me.

"No…" I looked past Brynjolf. I could have sworn I saw someone at the end of the hall watching us. It was Karliah. She kept herself hidden away and didn't say anything. My attention went back to Brynjolf and pretended as if I didn't see her. "This is difficult for me."

He pulls my body back to him. "You shouldn't let the past stop you from starting a new life." He whispered softly into my ear. I could feel his arms warp around my waist with this smooth affectionate touch with his hands, which calmed my mind down from thinking so much.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Brynjolf, can we discuss this another time?" I whispered. "Please, we have to get through this crisis."

I wasn't comfortable talking about a possible relationship at the moment, probably because I was so eager to stay focus on our task and find Mercer, and talk more with Karliah on what she hasn't told us yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well it's going to get better soon, before the end that is. Again, thank you everyone for coming back to read. I really appreciate it ; A ;<em>**


	19. The Nightingales

**Chapter 19: The Nightingales**

Since Mercer's desk was cleaned with no information we could follow on, Brynjolf sent out two thieves to break into Mercer's house that was right next door to the Guild's secret entrance through the cemetery. I didn't even know the guy had a house in Riften, I'd always seen him down here most of the time. Either way, I'm not surprised.

I waited around with Brynjolf and Karliah in the Guild. Everyone kept going to Brynjolf, asking him what he's planning on doing, if we're actually going to find Mercer or not. If so, who's going to do it? He's second in command of the Guild, obviously there's no one else higher than him right now to get their orders from.

Rune and Viper came back from the house. That was pretty quick.

"What did you find?" I asked them.

"We found some kind of letter and a map." Rune said. "It looks pretty recent too."

Brynjolf took the map and the letter from Rune and read it quickly. "Shor's beard! He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer? That was Gallus's pet project."

I saw Karliah's eyes widen. It seems they were familiar with this project more than I was. This is the first time I'm hearing about it.

"What does he want with the Eyes of the Falmer?" I was really confused.

"If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

"Then we can't waste anymore time, we have to go after him."

Brynjolf nodded. "Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult."

"Brynjolf, the times has come to decided Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you." Karliah told him.

"Aye, I've made my decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus, and made us question our future. He needs to die."

I inhaled instantly. It was very strange for me to hear that from Brynjolf. Thieves normally don't kill anyone, especially any of our own members, but in this situation it's different. I would have to agree with him.

"We have to be very careful Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an agent of Nocturnal."

"Then it's true, everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher."

I was astonished that Brynjolf was familiar with it.

"We need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing." Karliah said.

"What do you mean _equal footing_?" I asked. "How exactly is he stronger than us? I should say, how would he be stronger than I am?" I had to make my point about me being the Dragonborn here. No, Mercer couldn't be that tough for me to deal with.

"I'll explain more about it. I want the both of you to meet me outside of Riften tomorrow morning, wait for me at the old standing stone." Karliah told me and Brynjolf.

She left us alone really quick and exited out of the Guild. I was wondering why she's not staying here. Maybe it's because the rest of the thieves still haven't fully respect her yet. I wouldn't blame her though.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to Brynjolf.

"I have no clue, but it looks like we don't have any choice. We should see her there tomorrow, if it can answer all of our questions." Brynjolf made a point.

* * *

><p>It was the next day already and early in the morning. Brynjolf and I didn't want to waste anymore time waiting around in the Guild. We remembered that Karliah was waiting outside of Riften for us. The place she told us to meet wasn't too far from outside of Riften. We didn't tell any of the Guild members we're the three of us are going, but they're no fools. They know we're going after Mercer.<p>

"Good, you're here just in time." Karliah said as we approached to the old Shadow Stone.

"So why exactly are we here?" I asked.

"This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey. If you'll follow me, I'll try to explain on the way."

I sighed. "I don't know what to think of this." I whispered to Brynjolf.

"I think we can trust Karliah, let's see what she's on about."

The three of us went inside through the doors. The place wasn't how I expected to be. It was like another cave just to wonder and become lost in, but it did look like it once had sustained life living in here. There were some old beds and bed roll, and other things to live upon. No one hasn't been here in years.

"So this is Nightingale Hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed." Brynjolf was surprised as I was while we were looking around the entire place.

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth as seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature." There was a silence for a while. "What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing."

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

"This is not about religion, it's business."

We went into another new area that looked livable, it was neat and straight walls. There were three cube shape stones facing around in a circle. It had a symbol of some sort of bird with wings, representing a dark or silent type of organization it belongs to.

The stones summoned and granted Brynjolf and I a new armor. I picked up the pieces to look at it, it was the same as what Karliah was already wearing. It was beautiful tight fitted light armor with a cape and hooded mask. It took us a few minutes to put the armor on. I was impressed how well made it was, and how beautiful it looked on me.

"Alright, we got these getups on, now what?" Brynjolf asked.

"Through this gate here is the first step becoming a Nightingale." She points out to the gates to our left. Brynjolf and I looked at each other with our eyes widen.

"We're what?" My brow rose at her.

"Whoa, I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale that was not discussed." He made a point.

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

"What sort of arrangement?" I asked. "We need to know the terms."

"The terms are quite simple. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. You're free to use those powers as you see fit to further your own goals or the goals of the Thieves Guild. And in return, both life and death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

Brynjolf crossed his arms. "Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, there isn't much to lose."

I had to agree with him.

Karliah breathed. "Are you two ready to transact the oath?" She asked us.

"I am, let's do it." I answered first without hesitation.

Karliah turned to Brynjolf, and so did I, waiting for his response.

"If it means the end of Mercer Frey, then I'm in." He said. That's what I wanted to hear from him.

We entered another large room. There was a path leading to three bridges in different directions, surrounded by water in the entire room.

"Saiyuri, stand on east." Karliah directed me. "And Brynjolf, stand on west. We'll speak again when the oath is complete."

I nodded to her. I walked down the bridge up to the end, turning around and facing the center of the pillar. The three of us are ready in our positions.

"I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice." Karliah's voice echoed through the room. Nothing else had happened for a moment. Then in the center, a spiral purple cloud of wind and dust appeared which darkened most of the room. I stood very still as I felt the energy coming from the orb itself.

"_Ah, Karliah."_ A woman's voice was heard in the echoes of the hall. _"I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something, did we?"_

I watched Karliah as I saw her kneel down before the orb, who was Lady Nocturnal speaking. "My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure."

"_You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?"_

"I have two others that wish to transact the oath, to serve you both in life and in death."

"_You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in __my__ favor."_

"My appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, your grace."

"_Revenge? How...__interesting__. Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed."_

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met." Karliah had spoken the oath.

There was another moment of silence. There was a soft sound of magic and the energy rushing through the bridges up to my body. I can feel the magic and extreme power of Lady Nocturnal's blessing working with me, marking me as a Nightingale agent.

"_I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same. Karliah... and in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again."_ The purple orb of light disappeared, the room lighted back up.

We walked down from the path way and met at the center again now that the oath was complete. Karliah had to speak to us again.

"Now that you've transacted the oath, it's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to the both of you; Mercer's true crime."

I sighed heavily. "Gods, he's done more?"

"Mercer was able to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher… the Skeleton Key."

My eyes widen. "Skeleton Key?" This is the first time I'm ever hearing about it.

Karliah continues to explain. "By doing this, he's compromised out ties to Nocturnal and in essence, cause our luck to run dry."

"So this key unlocks any door?" Brynjolf asked.

Karliah nods. "Yes, but the key it's only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities, the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless."

I was amazed from what I'm hearing about this key. "Sounds like no one should possess it."

"Good, then you understand why this is about more than just Mercer's lust for power. If the key isn't returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passed, our luck will diminish to the point of non-existence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade."

I nodded. "Now everything is starting to make sense." I said.

"Before we depart for Irkngthand. There's something Brynjolf has to talk about with you."

"What is it?" I turned my attention to Brynjolf.

"It's for the both of you to discuss about." Karliah walked to the side leaving us alone for a moment.

"So what did you want to say to me?" I asked Brynjolf.

"I had a long discussion with the Guild members last night. Thanks to your efforts, you've exposed his crime to the guild. So after we deal with him, then we return the key, and then we finally restore the guild back to full strength. And we came to an agreement of something."

"And that is?" I followed on.

"The leadership of the Thieves Guild, you should be the one to take Mercer's place."

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. I was speechless for a second. I looked away for a moment and laughed a little to myself.

"Me?" I hesitated to even respond to the offer. "What about you?" I asked him. I strongly felt that Brynjolf should be the one to take the place. I don't think a Dragonborn could accept the offer.

"I've been at this game a long time. A long time. I've stolen trinkets from nobles and framed priests for murder. I'm good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. But it's all I know. I've never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it. Don't want it."

I exhaled. "Brynjolf, listen to me. I understand where you're coming from. Honestly in my heart, you should be the one to lead. I've seen how you work things out. The Guild is your family, and you care for them more than how Mercer did. As for me, I would not be the perfect fit as the Guild Master. I appreciate the offer, but remember I'm much different from any other thief. The Dragonborn has to stay on her path." I'm sure he would understand my words, and I've witness everything he's done up till this point. He's the perfect fit, and I can't think of anyone else that would be.

Brynjolf smiled at me. "Lass, you've left me speechless. I don't know what to even say."

I smiled back. "I meant every word of it."

He took my hand into his and grasped it, which I didn't expect him to do. "Are you sure you want me to lead? You wouldn't regret it, would you?"

"I'm absolutely sure." I replied.

"Then it's decided."

We walked out of the Nightingale hall together. Karliah was already outside waiting for us. I could feel her constantly watching over me and Brynjolf when we're very close together. She can't fool me, and I can fool her either. She knows that I'm in love with Brynjolf, and I'm afraid if I resist it could break him. From Karliah's view on our relationship, I don't know if it's jealously she's withholding, or paranoia that I would make the same mistake again for being too close to someone.

"Brynjolf…" I called him. "After Mercer has been dealt with, there's something that I need to tell you." Alright, more like a confession I thought.

Brynjolf nodded; surprisingly without questioning me what did I need to tell him. That would give away an obvious hint. "Don't worry, we'll make it through this alive."

I know we will. I feel like I'm beginning to accept the idea that I want start over…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you everyone for coming back to read, and putting up with my slow progress lately. Life is kicking me in the ass, literally. But I'm fine now!<em>**


	20. Irkngthand

**Chapter 20: Irkngthand**

The more we travel I could feel the weather becoming less warm. Karliah said it will take at least a day to reach Irkngthand. Our hope is to catch Mercer in time before he leaves Skyrim with the Eyes of the Falmer and the Skeleton Key.

We made a stop in the middle of a tropical area, once the sun was beginning to fade from the sky, bringing the night on. It was getting colder the sky became even darker. I couldn't sleep at all. It wasn't just the cold. I was having memories coming back to haunt me. Why is this happening right now, I thought.

I curled my body, my legs up to my chest hugging them together underneath the bear furs, having my eyes shut as possible. It was no use, I couldn't fight off the cold while I'm having nightmares. I turned around to check on the other two. Karliah was already fast asleep, but I wasn't sure about Brynjolf, I could only see his back side. I stepped aside for a moment and left the area by myself, slowly moving my feet on the ground trying not to wake them up.

I was trying to make my way through the dark, reaching out for my hands to touch the trees to support my stepping around the forest. I stopped at the running stream of water, bending down near the edge of the rocks, picking up the water from both of my palms and splash on to my face. The water was colder than the air itself, but it sort of calmed my mind. I did it a few times over until I felt like I was better. My eyes began to shut slowly, and then I drifted into a sleep lying myself down on the rocks and dirt which I didn't really care. I was so tired.

The nightmares and memories were haunting me again. Some of these visions have already happened, some of them were fears, maybe bound to happen in my future. What have I done? Are these signs for me that I will lose another person that's close to me? Or is there any hope for me to prevent them? I cannot believe the signs. It won't happen again.

I felt a slight shake on my body and heard a voice calling me as the visions fade from my sleep.

"Lass, wake up!" It was Brynjolf. He continues to wake me up gently with his soft voice. I opened my eyes again, then seeing him so close to me in the dark. My face was still wet from the water and, I must have fallen asleep by the stream. "What were you doing over here?"

I hesitated to speak. He lifted my upper body from the ground with him, he held me close with his arms around me.

"I must have fallen asleep. I didn't know where I was going." I said.

"You scared me half to death when I founded you just lying down on the ground."

"Sorry…" I whispered to him.

Brynjolf let out a sigh. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head. "Brynjolf, I can't sleep at all." I cried. I covered my half of my face with my hand trying to dry away my tears quickly. Then his hand went for the other tear I was going to dry off. It was a much better feeling for him to wipe them for me, it warmed my heart up.

"I understand." He embraced me more into his arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck a little, not realizing what I'm doing, but he didn't really mind. The fragrance off from his skin, it was so sweet and comforting to my senses. "Come on let's go back, before Karliah finds us missing."

We went back to our spot. I didn't notice that I still held on to Brynjolf's hand through our way back. He actually didn't mind it, I was surprised.

"Oh gods, it's so cold out here." I hissed. These fur covers weren't keeping me warm enough. Sleeping outdoors I'm fine with, but never in the cold like this.

Brynjolf came over as he heard me complaining. He placed his covering that he was using on top of me "Stay close to me, we'll share each other's body heat." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Lass, the last thing I need is you fighting while ill."

He was right. I can imagine that wouldn't be good for me. We moved our bodies close together under the fur covers, my back was facing in front of Brynjolf. I notice he slipped his hand around my waist. I didn't want to tell him not to do that. We've come this far into knowing and trusting each other, so I'd let him. It was actually working, I was starting to feel a bit warm now.

I chuckled. "Lucky, you Nords are use to the cold. Unlike us Imperials, we would complain about it."

"Karliah hasn't said anything since we left Nightingale Hall." Brynjolf whispered to me.

I noticed the same thing about her too. She's been awfully quite. Maybe it's because she's nervous if we don't catch Mercer on time. Or it could be something else. Yesterday, she saw me and Brynjolf talking privately together and saw how close we were.

I sighed. "Maybe it's because she's so close to avenge Gallus."

"I truly feel sorry how the Guild treated her after that."

"She knows you all are. I'm glad she's been welcomed back." I looked up at him. He hasn't fallen asleep yet. "Do you think we stand a chance against Mercer?"

"If you would have asked me that yesterday, I'd have said no. But I think now our chances have improved. I don't think Karliah would lead us down a suicidal path."

"I think so too." I said.

"Besides, I'd rather die with some of Mercer's blood on my blade than spend the rest of my life regretting that I ran the other way."

I nudged his chest hard with my elbow. "I don't want you to ever say that!" I hissed at him. I was trying to prevent myself from yelling at Brynjolf for saying that he would rather die. The last thing I'd ever need is a man that I love to die on me again.

"I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean it that way." He suddenly caressed my face with his fingers again to calm me down. I didn't expect him to do that.

I sighed and took his hand and moved it from my face so that I wasn't distracted. "Of course you didn't. You said before, we'll make it through this alive, and we will."

We didn't talk all night. I was actually starting to sleep much better along Brynjolf. In the middle of the night I couldn't help but grasp his hand with mine tightly like I didn't want him to go anywhere, or be taken away from him.

* * *

><p>It was getting colder, and more snow began to fall, gods I hated it. We made it to Irkngthand. This place was huge than I expected to be. It was built by the Dwarvens which I could simply tell by the structure. This place had been here gods know how long, but what's inside is still active, and the danger waits.<p>

We arrived though the gate, leaving our horses there. From my left I notice a dead body of a bandit, I couldn't tell what race he was since most of the snow had covered the body. As I followed Karliah and Brynjolf, we noticed more corpses. These kills were recent and it must have been Mercer who took cared of the bandits that were camping out here. Well I thought to myself, its less worries for me. We just have to get to him before it's too late.

The entrance was right above us. We had to climb the stairs and multiple bridges that were spiraled around the area like a maze, one slip then you're gone for good. Luckily we manage to get up there in once piece. Still, I was getting left behind. It was the cold weather that was making me feel weak. Hopefully I'll recover most of my energy once we're inside, where it's a lot warmer.

We finally made it inside, the large doors shut behind us with a loud closing. The noise probably warned the rest of the Falmer that they're not alone. There were more recently dead bandits inside. In the center of the first room looked like a camp set up with bed rolls and a fire under pots and cooked food, but tainted with blood of the victims. Mercer is probably a good fighter, even by himself. Then again, he was a sworn agent of Nocturnal.

"Impressive how he took all of them down." I said.

As we walked through a few rooms, empty nothing but with a few dead Falmers and Dwemer mechanical pieces and gears scattered around. The place began to fill with the stench of the Falmer waste and living. I knew that smell too well since the time of Blackreach.

"Ugh, does the Falmer have any scene of smell, this place reeks." Brynjolf complained right behind me. Oh how he was right about that.

"We should tread carefully." Karliah warned us. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's left behind a few surprises for us."

We walked down a set of stairs slowly that lead to a large room, nothing but the dark blue lights that lit the entire room. There were large gold gates that blocked off from the area.

I approached the gates just to see through them and have a look at the place. It was so similar to Blackreach, those horrid Falmer beings that were once the Snow Elves. I could never forget that one experience fighting them the first time. I was struck by one of their poison arrows, I could have died that time, but I managed to save myself.

I saw a trail of couple dead Falmer bodies, and then I saw some strange black figure near these two large doors. He just finished killing one that was attacking him.

"Look down there." Karliah said, while glaring down at the same person I was staring at.

"It's Mercer." I said.

Brynjolf looked around the large gate that was before us, for a way through, but there was non. "Damn it! There's no way through." It looks like we'll be taking the long way over across the room.

"He's toying with us, he already knows we're here." Karliah said.

I let out an aggressive sigh. "If that's the game he wants to play, we'll play with him." I begin to walk to the next room. "Come on, let's go."

We descended quickly down the stairs to the next room and then came into some kind of court yard. Well, it once was. Now it's been inhabit by the Falmer with their small huts and cages to keep insets and rats.

"Looks out, they're coming at us." Karliah warned us.

The Falmer were already armed in their armor and weapons once they notice our unwelcome presence. I drew out my sword and went running ahead to the first Falmer I saw, and swing a blow from the sword at it before he got me with its axe.

Karliah had taken the kills for the one that were up high on the fallen pillars with her bow and arrows. She was very impressively fast taking the shots that how I am normally. Brynjolf and I fought of the ones that were in close combat. It took us a few minutes to kill them without getting a scratch just yet.

This place is like a huge maze full of the dame danger that I had to deal with in Blackreach. I was alone at that time. I think no one would have believed my story how that place was.

We entered the next corridor then another pair of doors. The doors were unlocked. There I can see the ground was wet, not water. It smelled of mead. Then there was a few mead bottles that were left behind, one seemed to be half way drunken. It must have been Mercer's mark. I picked up one of the bottles and smashed it on the ground, just to let out some of my anger. I will kill that man.

I took a few steps forward. A round trap door opens up on the wall next to me, making me gasps. The Dwemer sphere pops out, rolling towards me and transformed into its full form. Shit, not these again. I slashed my sword a few timed at it, until it finally broke into pieces, that's how it's fully dead.

Suddenly an earthquake shifts all three of us off balance. The wall structure and pillars came crumbling down, we moved back quickly before getting crushed by the falling debris. The stone walls had blocked our path way.

"Earthquake? How…" I breathed.

"Mercer was able to knock this thing down? Gods." Brynjolf was just as shock as I was.

"It's the key. In his hands there's no telling what he's capable of." Karliah explained.

"Our way is blocked, we'll have to climb over this." I said.

Along the broken path we had to kill more Falmer that were trying to kill us and preventing from proceeding any further into the Dwemer ruins. The only problem I've been noticing was Brynjolf. He kept going ahead. We were supposed to stick together, but he wouldn't listen to me every time I called out his name and told him to slow down before he attracts more enemies to us.

"Brynjolf, wait!" I called out as I finally caught up to him.

"I want to get my hands around that bastard's neck!" Brynjolf hissed.

He probably thought I couldn't hear him, but I did. There was no use for any of us to get angry at the moement. Gods if Brynjolf doesn't calm down and stop going ahead of us, he's going to get killed.

I caught him by the arm. "Brynjolf, calm down."

"Why should I!" He yelled in my face.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you—"

"I won't let that bastard get away, not after what he did to us! And because of that, I almost lost you."

I couldn't say anything after that, somehow I was speechless. I know the red haired thief is in love with me, and he wants to get back at Mercer for almost killing me and for ruining the Guild's reputation.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Karliah called out to us. We were in the moment together and I didn't notice Karliah was there standing a few feet away. She must have heard what we were saying. I'll worry about her thoughts later.

We released each other and completely forgotten what we said, and continued on with the mission. We approached these two large golden doors descending down the long pair of stairs. I checked behind our backs constantly if any more of the Falmer or Dwarven machines where following our traces of kills.

"This is it, he's through here." Karliah whispered.

"Open the door slowly." I ordered.

Brynjolf caught onto one door and moved it back slowly, making a small opening for us to easily slip through, without making a single sound. Karliah went first as I followed behind, then Brynjolf, the three of us crouching down trying to silence our footing.

In the next room, was extremely large, a grand statue of an elf sitting down with its legs crossed holding an open book in the left hand and a staff in the other. This statue was the representations of the legendary Snow Elf race, before they transformed into the sick twisted Falmer which are known as today. The statue was surrounded by a full lake of water and rocks. Up on top, on the Snow Elf's face, there was some slight movements and sound coming from there. It was Mercer, he climbed over to the other eye and makes an attempt to remove it. I saw that he had already taken out the left eye and packs it away into a large satchel along with the right eye.

"He hasn't seen us yet." Karliah whispered as she ready the arrow to her bow. "Brynjolf, watch the door."

"Nothing's getting by me." He responded. He moved over to the door.

"Saiyuri, climb down that ledge and see if you can-"

I gasped in fear as Mercer dropped down from the face of the statue on to his feet like a cat. He faced towards us with a sick smile. I would really like to cut off that face of his.

"Karliah, Karliah!" Mercer's voice echoes through the caved room. "When are you ever going to give up?"

Suddenly I felt the ground and everything around me start to shake. Shit, it's happening again. I have a feeling this place isn't going to hold up any longer. Mercer stared at me, with a shock expression. I can see through his eyes that he's afraid of me. The person that he though he killed a few days ago, the Dragonborn. The one they fear.

I approached to the steps leading to the state trying to get to where he was. I walked slowly towards him with a blank expression, but my inner thoughts saying I want to kill this man. He's done more than enough pain to me, Karliah, Brynjolf, and to everyone else. I had my blade out ready at my side.

"You… When Brynjolf brought you to me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind." Mercer continues on. "And that moment, I knew it would end with one of us, at the end of a blade."

Brynjolf and Karliah were giving me looks while I got closer to the statue. I know Brynjolf was thinking I'm crazy for approaching a dangerous man. He probably thinks Mercer is going to kill me for real this time, but I won't let him.

"You just never had the thought that a dragon was after you." I said to him, reminding him of his fear, that the mortal dragon was in the guild all this time. "Hand over the key!" I yelled as I took a final step towards Mercer.

"Don't go near him!" I heard Brynjolf calling out to me from behind, he had his daggers and was ready to make the kill for it if the Breton bastard tries to touch me. I kept my eyes on him carefully if he does strike, which I'm waiting for.

Mercer lets out a laugh drawing his own sword out. "What tales have you been filling her head with?" He directed to Karliah. "Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the key, or anything having to do with the guild!"

"This is not about Nocturnal. This is personal." I replied back.

"Personal? Why should someone like you even care? We're all just a bunch of low life thieves, lying, stealing, and cheating our way for wealth, and power! You have no place among us."

"You're right, the Dragonborn shouldn't care. But at least I'm not like you, someone that's without honor and loyalty!" I raged directly to him. Shit, I could have released a Dragon shout if I wanted to.

"You should have never chosen to remain in the shadows, since it will end this way."

Mercer launches himself towards me with the blade. I blocked his first move easily. We both kept our blades up trying to strike at one another, each swing was blocked. Damn he's good I thought.

The cave walls shook. We started to lose our balance on the statue. I crouch down on my knees spreading my legs far apart trying hold down myself on the ground for support so I wouldn't slip off. I glance over at Mercer as he was doing the same. He looked at me and started to run towards me, knocking me down on to my back. I cried out when my back hit the ground, I lost grip of my sword and watched the sword slide off the statue and fall into the water.

I saw Karliah trying to get a good aim with her bow, but she couldn't shoot it just yet, not while Mercer has me down. She would easily shoot me again. Her first two shots, she missed because Mercer kept moving around trying to attack me. I would release a dragon shout, but it's not enough distance between me and him if he keeps attacking like that. Using Unrelenting Force would be a bad idea since the place feels like it's going to collapse soon. I wouldn't want this to end in suicide.

Brynjolf was about to run over to help me, but Mercer casted a spell at him. He stopped running as he saw a red glow started to wrap around his body as if something was taking control of him. Brynjolf tired to hit Karliah with his dagger. The unexpected attack caught her off guard as she was going to draw out another arrow to shoot, but lucky she didn't get scratched. No, this cannot be happening. Not to him!

"You fucking bastard, stop it!" I raged at Mercer.

"What's going on, what's happening to me?" Brynjolf could stop slashing his daggers at Karliah. Whatever that spell Mercer casted on him, it's taking control of his body.

Karliah avoided every swing Brynjolf tried to take at her by blocking with the side of her bow. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to protect herself from getting killed. It wasn't Brynjolf that's doing it.

"Brynjolf, he's taking control of you! You have to fight it! Fight it back!" Karliah commanded him.

There was nothing I could do to help him, right now I'm dealing with Mercer. I was distracted by looking at the other two fighting each other, and then Mercer charged at me with his sword. I dodged the first two swings, but the third one, the blade took a slice of my Nightingale armor on my right arm. I screamed out loud. Shit, I think he got me, but I'm still alive.

He knees me hard into my stomach, making me cry out, and takes his hand around my neck tightly. He takes his other hand back and slaps me hard in the face, and stares into my eyes. "I know the red haired thief is your weakness." He whispered.

"No!" I screamed in Mercer's face and began to struggle from his grasp. There's no way in oblivion I'm going to let him harm Brynjolf.

The spell wore off. Brynjolf was finally free from Mercer's control. Mercer didn't know it, but Brynjolf came in and throw a punch in his face perfectly. I managed to be free from him. I missed stepped and fell on my knees as another earthquake shook the room again.

Mercer and Brynjolf were fighting each other now, sword and daggers. I watched them as I made it up to my feet, and Karliah came from behind to help me up. Brynjolf is going to get himself killed, I have to stop them.

"Brynjolf!" I yelled out, but he wouldn't listen to me.

Karliah held me back as I was going to run up to the men. "Saiyuri, no!"

I thought, what is she doing? She's holding me back and let them fight like this? I can't watch them any longer. Then I heard him screamed and that's when their sword fight stopped. Mercer pierced the whole blade through him. My eyes widen when I watch the man I cared for the most goes into internal pain. No…

The bastard pulled the blade out from his body, Brynjolf collapses down on the ground. Karliah stopped holding me back and I ran after Mercer knocking him down. We fought each other punch and kick rolling around. He still had his hand armed with the sword. I had to disarm him before he literally stabs me. He kicked me off with a pain full hit to my chest, nearly breaking my breast bone and cried in pain.

I saw a dagger lying right next to me, which belonged to Brynjolf. I grabbed it quickly in my hand and got up to my feet. Mercer was already approaching back to me with his sword ready to take an aim at me.

"ZUN HAAL!" I disarmed him from the sword. The blade flicked off from his hand and dropped into the pool of water sinking down below the statue.

I watch Karliah behind him, he was unaware that she was ready to aim her arrow at him. She made the shot to his back. Mercer paused in position from the arrow that was shot to his back. She had used the same poison that was meant for him. The poison began to show effect on him, he couldn't move at all. I went up and stab him with the dagger. Mercer looked at me in the eyes as he winces from the stab. I twisted the blade to the left trying to make it more painful for him where I could let him see how it feels. He grabs my forearms digging his nails into me, dragging me down as he drops to his knees. I pulled out the dagger, and slide it across his neck, cutting it open. His blood sprayed from the large open cut, instantly killing him to a slow death, and his hands released from my arms and falls to the ground in his own pool of blood.

There it was again, the entire place shook more and more. The larger rock fell from the walls releasing the river water that was above us. The water began to fill up the room.

"Find the key, quickly!" Karliah yelled.

I search through all the pockets in the armor, digging my hand through them. I was finding some small jewels and jewelry in most of them. Then at the last pocket to the left, I found something that was strange, I pulled it out. It was a beautiful key, with a green skull on the handle of it. That was it. I also quickly grabbed Mercer's satchel that had the Eyes of the Falmer as well. Of course we have to take them with us because it was one of the Guild's plans.

As I was done, I quickly went over to Karliah, she was still holding up Brynjolf, trying to keep him alive. I looked at the wound, it was getting worst, and he's losing blood already.

"I have it, and the Eyes of the Falmer." I said. I took Brynjolf from Karliah's shoulders, Karliah took the satchel with the eyes from me.

"This place is filling up with water." She said.

"What's wrong with the doors?" I asked.

"It won't open up."

"Shit!" I hissed. "There has to be another way out. We're going to drown in here!"

The water began to raised and full up the room quickly. I looked all over the room to see if there could be another way out or if the water might pour out somewhere else. I saw nothing. My heart beats fast to the point where I couldn't think of a plan to save us. I looked at Brynjolf. His eyes began to close and his weight started to become heavy. I held him up with all my strength.

"Brynjolf, stay with me." I said to him.

It was only a matter of time the place was completely full with the river water. We were at the very top of the caved in ceiling. I held in a deep breath with my life. That whole time, I never let my hands go from him. I started to choke a little from the air and water. I couldn't hold out much longer. This is one of my fears since as a child, drowning in water with no surface to reach to. I held Brynjolf close, I could see that he was still awake as he was fighting off both the wound and the need for air. I placed my hands over his face, he held me on the hips and we embraced each other. I moved my face into his and our lips finally joined, I deepen the kiss with him as I didn't want it to end. I tried my best not to gag on the water and accidently release my breath. It was something risky I was doing, like mixing romance and danger together. By the gods, I do love this man and I want to start my life over with him. Please don't let him die.

Something was collapsing right above us. The cave wall above us broke open and large rocks started to fall and sink down to the bottom. The water stopped rising. Through the rocks where it was before, there was a small opening to a surface. We swam up to the exit quickly as we can. I took Brynjolf with me, it was hard to swim with another person that's not in any good condition, but I have to try.

Karliah was the first one to reach up to the surface, she reached her arm out grabbing on to mine to help me and Brynjolf out of the water. We both released out a loud gasps for air, finally. My heart still beating fast and still in the thought that we were going to drown and die down there.

I laid Brynjolf down against the wall on the dry ground, his eyes were closed up. I began to rush into my worries of him again. I hope that he's still breathing and alive. I checked his pulse from his neck, he was still fine, but the blade wound was not.

"Brynjolf." I called to him as I cupped my hands around his face, pushing the hair behind his ears to look at him. "Please, open up your eyes!"

Karliah patted me on the shoulder. "We have to get him outside, he needs more air." She suggested.

We helped him off the ground, it took the both of us to lift him up. We finally reached to the exit of the cave and finally saw sunlight once again. It finally stopped snowing outside. I laid Brynjolf's body down slowly on the ground. The air outside felt much better to my senses, I couldn't stand the disgusting smell of the Falmer in the ruins. I looked back at him and saw he opened his eyes a little and moved his head to the side a bit. He was still with us, but the deep blade wound wouldn't stop bleeding out. I was getting ready to panic if he lose this much blood, he could die. I casted a healing spell in my right hand to work on the wound, trying to heal most of it as I can. I reached for some underclothes I still had in my satchel. Everything inside was all soaked in water, but it didn't matter. I tore it into pieces and tide it around him to keep the pressure down just for a shot while.

"My spell is not going to work much." I said. "We have to get to a safe place."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there ya go. I'm getting close to the end of this book!~<strong>_


	21. Starting Over

**Chapter 21: Starting Over**

We had to make a stop at Kynesgrove. It was the only place that was closer. My worries grew for Brynjolf. He lost a lot of blood on the way and my weak healing spell barely did any help. We needed to get him inside a safe place and rest for a while, until we go back to Riften. I had to help him on to his feet and make him walk, while Karliah was ahead of me. He was pretty heavy for me to carry over my shoulder, but I can deal with it. I pray to the gods that I hope it doesn't get any worst.

Well for sure, one thing has been solve, Mercer is gone and the key is with us. Now all is left is to return the key where it belongs, and it ends the curse.

We stayed overnight inside the inn at Kynesgrove. I wanted to stay in the same room with Brynjolf, so I could watch over him until his wound heals. I'm glad I killed the bastard Mercer before he could have killed him entirely in front of my face. I could have lost him today. I didn't want to imagine how I would react if it actually happen. It would be like Vilkas's death all over again.

I couldn't sleep through the night. My eyes were on Brynjolf like a hawk while he was resting on the bed. The bleeding stopped a while ago when I used the healing magic and some potions, it nearly took all my energy out of me trying to heal him.

Brynjolf finally opened up his eyes and fully awake. I rushed quietly over to him to check if he's alright. I was glad to see that he looks much better. It was awfully quiet around here without him at least talking to me. He opened up his eyes looking at me briefly and tossed his head to the side then back to me again, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't have to worry about anything, he was safe with me.

"Saiyuri…" Brynjolf whispered.

My heart jumped immediately after I heard him finally called me by my name. It was so strange for him to say it, especially of the sweet and soft accent in his voice. I was already adjusted to him calling me by _lass_ for the past two months. Also I notice I was the only woman he calls me that, since we met. I never heard him call it to any other woman. Maybe I am that special to him.

I brighten a smile at him. "That's the first time you've ever said my name." I said.

Brynjolf giggled. "Really? I thought I've said it a couple times."

I laughed. "No, I'm certain this is the first." I placed my hands on him to slow him down, gods, he moved a little too quickly. I didn't want to freak out if he starts bleeding again. "Don't get up so quickly. You don't want that to open back up." I traced my hands over his bandages slowly checking if it was fine. Brynjolf took my hand and held it.

"Don't worry, I feel fine, lass." He said to me with a smile. I see that he went back to calling me _lass_.

"Yes, but you still need to take it easy." I gripped his hand tighter. "Come here."

I lean forward to him a bit. He held his other hand out caressing my check slowly bringing my face closer to his. I didn't resist it this time. Our lips joined each other for a long kiss. I couldn't stop myself, I made sure I kissed him with meaning. We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought I should finally move on and start over." I said.

Brynjolf smiled a little. "There's no rushing into this, lass. I would rather start this relationship when you're ready."

"Brynjolf, I've made up my mind. _I am_ ready." I gave him another kiss, and then I felt him kissed back inhaling deeply into my lips, like he didn't want me to stop. Oh gods, I love how such a great kisser he is.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, I would never give up on you." I caressed his hair back. "We're returning tomorrow morning. Will you be fine to travel?"

"I will." He smiled his response.

"Karliah knows about us." I only brought it up because Karliah had been check up on the both of us constantly. I had a feeling she could tell that we've grown close to each other. I just hope she doesn't see the same fate as what happened in the past. That's what I fear.

"We shouldn't be worried about what she thinks." Brynjolf told me. "I trust you, more than anyone else."

"What about the Guild?" I asked.

"They do trust you, and I'm sure they won't have a problem with us being close."

I nodded. "You never told me why you like to call me _lass_."

"I didn't?" Brynjolf asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you didn't!"

He laughed at me. "Normally, I used to call some women that when I first met them. But for you, I've became accustom to calling you _lass_ because I had a feeling you would be special to me one day. Think of it as a pet name."

"So I'm the only woman now you would call her that?" I asked.

"Saiyuri." Oh gods, there he goes calling my own name again. "You are my one and only lass."

Well, that was good to know and hear it from him, I thought.

* * *

><p>I slept next to Brynjolf through the night. I didn't want him to talk or kiss me too much, I had to tell him he needed to continue to rest and let his wound heal up more before we leave in the morning. Honestly, I felt a change within me after opening up to him last night. A side of me would still miss Vilkas, but he'll always be in my heart and my memory. It's time for me to start over and return to my path.<p>

Brynjolf was looking much better than before and was able to move on his own. After we were done getting our stuff together, we met with Karliah outside the inn, and got back on our horse making our way back to Riften.

Few hours of traveling passed. The three of us approached the secret entrance to the guild outside the cemetery. Karliah placed her hand on my shoulder after I activated the switch to open up the tombstone. I looked at her.

"Now that we're back, all that remains is to ensure the safe return of the key." She told me.

"Sounds simple." I said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Karliah added on. "When the Skeleton Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher, our access to the inner sanctum was removed. The only way to bring it back will be through the Pilgrim's Path."

"I'd take it you never been through this before?" I assumed.

"It wasn't created for the Nightingales. It was created to test those who wished to serve Nocturnal in other ways. As a consequence, I have no knowledge what you'll be facing."

I nodded. "I guess I'll be going alone then."

"I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the key." Karliah's voice saddens low. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll return it." I patted my hand on her shoulder. There was no problem at all, I will return it for her. I knew Karliah has been through so much up to this point, and I completely understand her reason.

Before I go, I need to mention one last thing to Karliah and Brynjolf. "There's something I need to tell the both of you at first hand." I said.

"What is it, lass?" Brynjolf asked.

"Once the key is returned to its rightful place, I'll be leaving the Guild." I saw Brynjolf's eyes widen. I knew he would react first about my decision.

He approached me, holding me by my arms. "What do you mean you're leaving? I don't understand."

"Please don't be disappointed, Brynjolf. Remember, I cannot forget my path as the Dragonborn. You must understand, it's my destiny, but that doesn't not mean I'm gone forever."

"Of course, you'll still be around." Karliah clarified it for me.

I nodded. "Exactly." I smiled a little at Brynjolf. "I have helped out the Guild to come this far, and you as their new Guild Master, you will restore it back to its full strength. Keep the thieves busy." I told him.

Brynjolf's hands moved from mine, and caressed my cheek softly. I can see in his eyes he didn't want me to go. "Be careful, and come back safely."

"I will." I whispered.

We wanted to kiss each other before we separate, but we didn't want to make Karliah feel uncomfortable if we did. After all, she already knows that we're in a relationship. I will come back to Riften in one piece after this final task is done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wouldn't mind to know what some of you think so far, now it's getting kind of close to the end, reviews is always appreciated! I know it's so repetitive of me, I'm not really the best writer in the world, but I keep on trying. Best part will be coming soon~<em>**


	22. Twilight Sepulcher

**Chapter 22: Twilight Sepulcher**

The hours went by as I traveled west far from Riften. There was a cave with a door that leads to the secret passage I needed to get through. I went inside cautiously, making sure there weren't dangers around. The place was dark and felt empty, like there had not been any soul in this place for years. Up just ahead of the room were a set of stairs, maybe I shouldn't go up there just yet.

I felt strange for a second. I start to feel a ghostly presence around me. It was like someone was already here. I wasn't alone. I turned around and see a ghostly appearance of a person. I stood frozen, yet I was calm as ever. I didn't feel as this spirit was hostile. It felt like he was one of me, a Nightingale.

"I don't recognize you." The spirit said to me. "But I sense that you're one of us. Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'd asked the same question of you." I replied.

"I'm the last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I'm afraid. I've defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity."

I shook my head in confusion. "The last? What happened to the rest?" I asked.

"We were betrayed by one of our own kind." He paused and sounded like his voice changed to despair. "In fact, I'm to blame for what's happened here. I was blinded. Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship." He went bitter as if he really did regret it, but he sounded so openly honest. Hearing this, seems to be coming together. I have a feeling it might be him. "Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen then Skeleton Key."

My eyes widen when I heard him mention he was tricked and killed by Mercer. "You're Gallus." I finally said.

He looked at me with a bit of a surprised. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. How do you know of me?"

I reached my hand for the key at my side and showed it to him. "I have the key."

"The key! You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I'd see it again." He paused. "And Mercer Frey?"

"He's dead."

"Then… it's over. And my life wasn't in vain. I owe you a great deal, Nightingale." He bows slowly down to me.

It was a little strange that I was called _Nightingale_ since I've agreed a contract with Nocturnal, but I'm still the Dragonborn in my blood. I feel like it made me stronger than I was before.

"The guild was in great danger due to Mercer's doing, they're safe now and everything will be restored to its full glory soon." I explained.

"You've done the Thieves Guild a great deed. And although they may not show it, I'm certain they appreciate your sacrifices. My only regret is that you had to undertake this task alone."

I shook my head. "No, it was Karliah that help me. She's the one that told me everything that happened."

"Karliah, she's still alive! I'd fear she would have fallen to the same fate."

"She's still alive, there's no need to worry. But tell me, how are you here?" I asked Gallus.

"From the moment I arrived here, I've felt myself... well... dying."

"Dying? How can a spirit die?" But Gallus is already dead, right now it's just his spirit form I'm talking to.

"The Sepulcher isn't merely a temple or a vault to house the Key. Within these walls is the Ebonmere, a conduit to Nocturnal's realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, that conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her."

"So I'll have to proceed along." I said.

"I'm afraid so. I'm weakening, and I can feel myself slipping away. The years without restoration of my power have taken their toll. Whatever damage has been caused can only be corrected by following the Pilgrim's Path to the Ebonmere and replacing the key."

"What will I face in the Pilgrim's Path?" I needed to know. As Karliah mentioned to be that it won't be easy.

"I wish I could help you, but I've been a prisoner in this very chamber for the last quarter century. The only possible help I've come across are the remains of some poor fellow who was trying to follow in your footsteps. Perhaps his journal can help?"

I nodded. "I'll try that."

"Good luck, Nightingale." Gallus's spirit disappears suddenly. I think that won't be the last time I'll see him.

I searched around the cave. Gallus said there were remains of a person that was here long before I came. It didn't take too long for me to find it. The remains of the person were down to the bones, in its hand still held a satchel with something still inside of it. I took the bag and opened it to find a journal that was still in good condition and the words were readable. I read the first few pages to understand what I'm going to be facing down here.

I took the book with me as I continued to explore down the path. Then I heard a faint voice, which sounded like a spirit. I gasped to see a ghostly encounter almost striking me with his sword.

"Who dares to disturb my rest?" The ghost yelled. I moved to the side making him miss another swing, that was a close one. These were former Nightingale of the past that I accidently disturbed them from their eternal sleep. I fought back the ghost with my blade until it was dead. But there were more of them that noticed that I was here. This was indeed a challenge and it wasn't easy getting pass through all of those ghosts. They were pretty strong. I finally made it through them. It looks like I won't be seeing anymore, hopefully.

I came across a set of doors and entered through. The rooms was very dark, and were a few areas that were lighted up. I wondered why this place looked like that. As I took a step into the light, I felt something hot touch my left arm. It felt like it was on fire, then it burned through my armor and then almost reached my skin. It started to hurt a bit, and then I took a step back into the dark. The burning stopped. That was so strange. So if I step into the light, my entire body might be set ablaze. I wouldn't want that to happen. The only solution to this was to remain in the shadows. I walked along the path were the ground stood dark and kept myself hiding from the bright light. I made sure I didn't make a turn to the wrong corner.

I finally made it to the end. By the gods, that was annoying. I picked up the pace on my footing and suddenly I fell into a long deep tunnel and landed on my feet and knees. I cried out loud from the fall, gods that was about twenty feet deep. There was human bone remains scattered around. Perhaps some have died here long ago. I looked up for anything I could possibly grab on to climb my way up. There was nothing. There was no way back up. It was a dead end. I had to calm down, I cannot freak out right now. This can't be the end.

I exhaled out loud. "Alright, don't panic… I've come this far." I said to myself.

There was some strange aura of magic I began to feel. It was coming from the Skeleton Key. I stared at the key in my hand. Suddenly the ground below me disappears and I fell down a few feet. There was a large circle on the ground I was standing on, and a key hole in the center. It's obvious, I know where the key belongs now. I walked toward the center and placed the key into its place slowly.

The circle shape platform transformed quick before my eyes. A flock of crows flew out from the blue light shinning from the ground, and out appeared a woman in a beautiful dark robe, with her arms wide out and two crows on her forearms.

"My my, what do we have here?" Nocturnal spoke. Her deep eyes glared down at me. This was the first time I've come to face with Nocturnal herself. "It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track. So once again the key has been stolen and a champion returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades: a pet on your head, a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is you actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement."

Those words sounded like she was upset but proud at the same time.

"Don't mistake my tone for displeasure. After all, you've obediently your duties to the letter.

"But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward, the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The oath has been struck, the die had been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the key stays this time, won't you?" Nocturnal disappears back into her realm below her. That was it, it's finally over.

"I'm glad you were able to bring the key back safely." I heard Karliah's voice at the side of me. Gods, I didn't expect her to be here. I thought she said that she didn't want to go because she felt like she failed Nocturnal.

"What made you decided to be here?" I asked Karliah.

"Brynjolf told me to follow you, he wanted me to make sure you got through alive." She said to me. I figured Brynjolf would convince her to follow me, even though he couldn't himself. I know he doesn't want to make it so obvious. "Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts."

"Pleased? She sounded indifferent." I said.

"I wouldn't take that to heart. It's her way. I assure you, if she had been displeased with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Think of her as a scolding mother continually pushing you harder to be successful; outwardly sounding angry but silently content."

"You're right." I never knew my mother, but my father was the only one who pushed me to learn everything I can to protect myself. It's still relatable, and I understand what Karliah meant.

"The guild has welcomed me back with open arms. I feel like a void in my life has finally been filled. I only hope that isn't an ending to things, but actually the beginning."

"I'm glad everything is getting better for you." I smiled at her.

Karliah nodded to my comment. "I know about you and Brynjolf."

"Does it bother you?" I had to ask her because I've seen how she's been reacting lately around us.

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Everyone trusts the both of you, and so do I. I'm sure Brynjolf will do his best as the new Guild Master and help fully restore it. And to tell you the truth, you're a perfect match for him."

I blushed because of her compliment. "I've always thought a thief falling in love with the Dragoborn was silly. Now I guess I don't see it that way anymore."

"If you're leaving the Guild, does this mean you're going back to the path of the Dragonborn?" Karliah asked me. Then I remember suddenly that I'm still in hiding. What's the whole point in hiding from my destiny any longer?

"I've thought about it after Irkngthand. I may as well return."

We were about to leave the room, until the spirit of Gallus appeared. Karliah's eyes widen at him and a smile brightens on her face. She walks up to him. "Gallus!" She cried.

"Karliah!"

"I feared that I will never see you again. I was afraid you'd become like the others."

I stayed at the side silently watching their reunion. I was happy that Gallus appeared to talk to Karlaih one last time before he his soul can go to the Evergloam.

"If it were not for the actions of this Nightingale, your fears would have come true. She honors us all."

"What will you do now, my love?" Karliah asked.

"Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we'll embrace once again."

"Farwell, Gallus. Eyes open, walk with the shadows."

"Goodbye, Karliah."

* * *

><p>Karliah and I returned to Riften together. We entered back into the Guild. The thieves were all happy to see that we're back. Brynjolf heard that we came back. I saw him go up to me with a smile on his face. He held me in his arms and kissed me. I kissed back, and I had a feeling that the Guild members might have noticed it. But I don't really care.<p>

"It's good to see you in one piece, lass." He said while caressing my hair back with a smile.

I smiled back. "Of course, I've only been gone a few hours. How's everything?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about Mercer demise, it seems that everyone is relieved now. And also, that I'll be leading the Guild now."

"Did you tell them that I'm leaving?" I was only wondering.

He shook his head. "No, I'll leave that on to you. Do you really want to leave?"

I sighed. "I have to. Even though I won't be with the Guild anymore, I guess I could try to help with anything you need from me."

"Listen, lass. I have faith in you. I know that sounds strange coming from a thief, but these recent events have changed my perspective."

I smiled and felt myself blushed a bit. "I'm touched, Brynjolf."

"It's so strange, being a Guild Master." Brynjolf humored to himself.

"Well, you better get used to it." I kissed his lips softly.

"You two better getta room!" That was Delvin calling out to us from across the cistern. We laughed at each other over Delvin's comment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 more chapters to go~ <strong>_

_**So I just started a book prequel that's based off the main questline, and discover more about Saiyuri herself and her relationship with Vilkas. The first chapter is already up, and I'll update it soon.**_


	23. The Dragon And The Thief

**Chapter 23: The Dragon And The Thief**

A week later after the Skeleton Key was returned to its rightful place, the Guild's future was starting to look much brighter. I may not be in the Guild officially anymore, but I'm still aware of them being out there around Skyrim. I will always watch their backs. I'd only do it for Brynjolf. The Guild caught on quick about our relationship, I figured it would happen.

Brynjolf invited me with him for a walk around outside the city. We talked and flirted with each other by the waters as we sat on the ground watching the sun set enjoying the cool ocean air between us. He held me close in his warm arms, constantly admiring my beauty and at times whispered seducing comments into my ear. Curse the damn dragon blood in me, the lust grows faster than any other human. Or maybe it was because of the tone of his voice and his irresistible emerald optics. This man is my weakness already and I haven't even bed with him yet.

"Come on, lass." He takes my hand and brings me up to my feet. I started to walk with him. I'm not sure where he's leading me to.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

We made it back inside Riften and walked down the path that leads into the cemetery and the Thieves Guild secret entrance, but Brynjolf wasn't planning on going back down there right now. He took me pass there and down the path where we were in the back of two houses.

Brynjolf took a lock pick out and we both gaze in all directions making sure there were no guards walking by to see us. We approached to the gate that's the back of Mercer's old house. He unlocks it within seconds. I was wondering why we are going in here. He takes my hand again and smiles at me. We broke into the house through the back door up the stairs which was still open. Probably it's because no one hasn't bought the house yet. I had to think it was so exciting breaking into houses with him.

He leads me into the master bedroom. Alright, I know where this is going. He kisses me deeply, our hands and arms wrapped around each other instantly. I felt his hand reach down and he grabs my ass making me moan into his mouth. My heart pounding through my chest as my need for him began to grow. We break the kiss, and he starts to remove his armor quickly unfastening the buckles one at a time. I'd never seen someone take off that stupid armor this fast before. A minute later his bare chest reveals before my eyes, and his lips attack mine again. He didn't give me a moment to take off my dress. Maybe I should let him do it.

I dragged him over to the bed with him lying on his back while I mounted over him, kissing him more. I moved my lips to his neck, inhaling his scent through my nose deeply, hearing him moan drove insane. His hand reaches the back of my dress and unties it for me, pulling it down to reveal my bare shoulders and breasts. I wouldn't care if he rips the dress off of me.

"You need to take this dress off." He said into my ear.

"Why don't you tear it off of me?" I whispered into his ear back.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it, it looks nice on you."

"Well you can always steal a new one for me."

"If you insist." His hands reach for the back of my dress and starts to tear it down, I could hear the fabric being ripped as he went on. I laughed out loud. As he was done tearing it, he threw the ruined dress on the floor to the side. I didn't like the style of that dress anyway.

He wraps his hand around my waist and turned the both of us around. My back was on the bed while he was on top of me. I kicked off my boots from my feet to have them bare. That was much better. Brynjolf spreads my legs further apart to make me feel his erection between my legs. Right now, I was only in my underwear, I could feel myself pooling down an arousal already. I moaned and scratch my nails into his back after being teased with his erection. By the gods, I want it him right now. He kissed me deeply on the lips before moving them down to my neck and gives me a gentle bite on the skin, feeling the power of his breathing becoming excited to explore my curves with his hand and tasted me.

"Oh Brynjolf!" I moaned.

He trails his touch across my breast and pinches the nipple with his fingers making me release a moan out loud, and then takes it into his mouth giving me pleasurable suckles, while his other hand fondles the other. I bit my lower lip hard trying to resist from moaning out so loud, but I think this man wants to hear it. I reached down for the strap of my underwear to pull it down, but he stops my hand from doing so.

"Let me do that for you." He said to me.

I laughed at his comment and let him pull it down to my ankles. He finally stood up for a moment to unfasten his pants and strip them off and crawls back down between my legs, dropping himself with more kisses. Oh the intense warmth of his skin against mine, I became overly powerless to stop myself from moaning into every breath I take. I watched him take a look how wet I was and his finger run down my folds and I released a long moan. He slides them into me making me moan again and again. I grab the bed covers tightly feeling the pleasure of his fingers moving inside of me, hitting the right spot that made me yell with ecstasy.

Moments later after teasing me with his fingers and tasting me, Brynjolf finally fits himself inside of me. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like two missing puzzles that were made to match. He thrusts into me with a steady rhythm, nice and slow just how I like it. Almost every minute I would moan out loud his name, and he loved it when I did. My body and mind was lost with this man's love for me. It was like every bad memory I have was blocked out with his love, it was only us to think about. I felt complete again. Countless thrusts and minutes later, we reached our climax together yelling at the top of our lungs in the entire house, with no one that could hear us. Gods, it was a wonderful feeling.

Brynjolf collapsed his body to the side and pulled my body with his arm, to be closer to him on the bed. We cuddled under the bed sheet, with my head resting between his arm and chest. He lifts up my face to his and kissed me deeply.

"So, is that what you wanted to show me?" I asked him with a small giggle.

"It was." He said to me as he kissed my forehead.

"You think we can stay here for the night? I feel so comfortable right here, with you." I asked because I didn't want to leave this bed and his arms.

Brynjolf laughs at me. "You've read my mind. Of course we can stay here. I doubt anyone would find us in here." His hand strokes down my hair. "Do you love me, lass?"

"You know I've wanted to say that to you the longest." I reached my hand back of his head and made his lips join mine for a long kiss. "I love you."

He smiled back greatly. "And I love you too."

His sweet lips join mine again, deeply sinking our tongues into one another, breathing deeply through our noses, and then I felt that feeling again. I really want to do it again with this man, but my body needed rest for the night. And by all the gods, this man is fantastic in bed.

* * *

><p>We slept through the last hours of the night into the morning, with the light shining through the windows giving light inside the house. It was so quiet and peaceful sleep I've had in a while, especially in the arms a man that I love now. I woke up stretching my arms out on the bed, then I find my right side empty without Brynjolf. I rose up with the sheet covering my naked body looking around the room for him. I see that the floor was cleaned up from his armor and underclothes. The only things that were on the floor were my underwear, boots and my dress that I let Brynjolf rip off me when we had sex. I laughed about it in my mind. It was an old dress, I didn't like it too much anyway.<p>

Maybe he went out to get some food and he'll be back in a bit, I thought. Since my dress cannot be worn, I wrapped the bed sheet around my body. There were a few clothing in the closet in the room, but no way am I going to wear any of those. Those belonged to Mercer, that scumbag traitor. I picked up a book from the bookshelf just to read for a bit until my thief gets back.

About a few minutes later, I heard the back door being opened up, that was Brynjolf. I closed the book and watched him walk into the bedroom.

"Morning, lass." He smiles at me and reaches over to me to give me a kiss.

"I thought you'd left me here for good." I humored. "I was getting ready to head out that door and chase after you."

"I don't think you have the stomach to do that without clothes." He said to me with a smile.

I laughed. "Alright fine, you got me. I knew you were coming back for me." I kissed him again. "My thief."

He raised his eye brow. "Is that your new pet name for me now? Maybe I should stop calling you lass."

My eyes widen at him. He's got to be fucking kidding me. "Don't you… EVER!" I snapped hitting him on the chest.

Brynjolf laughs at me. I rolled my eyes laughing along with him. I knew he was only joking around with me. Besides, I'm the only woman he calls lass. I never want him to stop using that nickname for me.

He sits down beside me on the bed and glances at the book I was reading. "The Lusty Argonian Maid?" He read the title with a giggle.

"Don't judge me, I was just getting into it." I literally was thinking about us when I read the kinky scenes of that book. Then again, most women do that when they read silly romantic literature. "So, where did you go off to?" I changed the topic.

"I went back down to the cistern to check on everyone, they're doing fine. Also I wanted to pick up something for you."

"What is it?"

Brynjolf hands me an outfit that's been folded neatly, it was all black with gold designs over it, which seemed like it was an expensive kind of clothing for a high class woman. "I owed you a new dress."

My face grew a big smile at him. I opened up the dress more to reveal the entire thing. "It's beautiful."

"I've had it for a while, I've been wanting to give it to you, at the perfect moment."

My heart leaped. "You did?" I wrapped my arms around him with a loving long hug, and kissed him on the cheek then his lips.

"You should put that on before we leave." He said to me with a grin.

I put on the dress and collect my boots off from the floor. Gods this dress was so fitting for me and it was perfect. I never really owned anything fancy or this rich, except for owning a lot of armor sets and weapons mostly. Brynjolf approached behind me and sides his hands around my waist, with his chin resting on my shoulder. He plants a kiss to my neck with a smile.

"Fits perfectly than that old one, I really like it." I said to him. I turn myself around wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome lass. Anything to please my girl."

I sighed happily. "Don't spoil me too much."

* * *

><p>Within a month, the Thieves Guild was back to normal, and their presence throughout Skyrim had strengthened.<p>

I traveled back to Whiterun to visit Lydia and Farkas, like promised the last time that I would come back again. This time I wanted to tell them what's been happening, and that I'm no longer hiding myself as a thief. I'll be honest, I kind of miss the excitement of break ins and stealing under oblivious individuals. That's my mother's side to thank for. I know I could always venture along with Brynjolf anytime to join him on a heist.

Lydia was already in the house when I entered in. She rose up from her seat and gave me a hug, and I embraced back tightly.

"Saiyuri, I'm glad you're back." Lydia said to me.

I smiled at her. I also noticed she wasn't wearing her armor. This was the first time I've seen her in regular clothes. She was wearing a long white dress, a beautiful one too. I looked down, there was a difference in her body shape. Her belly was slightly bigger… Oh, I think I know.

"You're with child?" I asked.

"I am." She smiled with me. Gods, I'm so happy for the both of them. I didn't expect them to be ready for children this early.

Farkas came down the stairs and joined us. He came up and hugged me. "Welcome back, sister."

"Congratulations." I said.

"So what's new with you?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I'm no longer a thief in the Guild. I've decided to move on and stop hiding."

"We'll be with you, Saiyuri. You know we'll help you." Lydia said before Farkas could even talk.

Farkas's expression changed to a frown. "Really? So that explains the whole rant going on about thief activity in Whiterun. So that's it? What happened to your red haired friend?"

I became a little aggravated at my shield brother how we mentioned Brynjolf like that. "He's the new Guild Master now. I'm not going to hide anything from you, but we have grown close, if you catch my meaning."

"So soon, after my brother?" He asked. "I thought you would never get over his death." He steps to the side starring at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts together. Oh god, he's probably furious with me again, now that I told him about my current relationship. I swear, he's an over protective brother.

"What's wrong?" Lydia called him.

I sighed. "You're angry with me, are you?"

"What in oblivion do you see in that thief?" Farkas raised his vocie.

I looked away from him and didn't want to reply to his question. Honestly in my heart, when I look at Brynjolf, I always see past the larceny that is part of him, and there I find the part of him that cares and loves me. If I told Farkas that, he probably won't understand. The guy hates thieves.

"Farkas!" Lydia stepped to him. "You need to stop judging her life choices aren't going to help any of us! If she's satisfied with her life again, then accept it."

I was astonish Lydia stood up for me just now and telling Farkas to stop being so overprotective just because I'm with a thief. I've told him before, they're not the kind of thieves he thinks they are. Brynjolf was a positive impact for me and so was I for him. If it wasn't for me accepting his offer to join him, the Guild would still be in deep waters, Mercer would have brought them all down to their demise, and Karliah would have been tainted as a traitor and continue to run for her life.

Farkas stares back at me with a silence. Seems like his wife was absolutely right that he was overacting over me since the first time I introduce him to Brynjolf that was months ago. I know he's still hurt inside that he lost his twin brother and he had to watch me suffer.

"If that's how you feel about him, I won't go against your decision." He said to me. "

I went up to Farkas and embraced him with a hug. "Thank you." I whispered. "It's alright though, I had to move on eventually."

"So you think you'll come back into the Companions? We could really use your help."

I nodded. "I wouldn't mind coming back. I'll be honest, I do miss all the glory."


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A werewolf stops itself from a fast run near a large door—a door to a sanctuary that no one suspects it exists near Falkreath. Arnbjorn transforms himself back to his human body before entering through the door with saying the secret answer to the question the door asked. He finds his wife Astrid where she usually is, at the desk looking over contracts that need to be sent out and completed.

"The Dragonborn has returned." Arnbjorn's voice caught her attention.

Astrid made a surprised expression when she heard the word _Dragonborn_. "Then we can continue with our original plan."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Arnbjorn asked.

Astrid crossed her arms and smiled. "Have any of our plans failed before? No, they didn't."

"What are we going to do about him? Kill him, or is he still a servant to you?"

"Actually, he could be useful to the plan. It will be a perfect set up, or I should say, a reunion."

Arnbjorn's eyes widen. "Are you insane? He would turn against us! I know he will."

"Simple, we'll cut him off. If we do that, she won't have any choice. I'll send out messages to the others and let them know that we are returning back to our long term mission. I don't want anyone to kill her, understand. We need to capture her, alive and unharmed." Astrid closes up a book of contracts, and walks to the bedroom to her left, Arnbjorn follows her still discussing the topic.

"That's not going to be easy. I heard she's back with the Companions." He mentioned.

"Really? Well, mean we could only track her down on the road, if she travels alone." She was done talking about it for the day. She knew that she had to start this plan from the bottom again to make sure it goes perfectly well.

"Astrid, are you positive about this plan?" Her husband wouldn't stop it with the questions.

Astrid sighed and she turns around with a smile. "Trust me, it will change the Dark Brotherhood for the better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed my version the the Thieves Guild quest line. I'll be working on the Dark Brotherhood book, and the prequel I just recently started.<strong>_


End file.
